A Haunting Past
by 3ninjafan
Summary: COMPLETED STORY! The 3 ninjas meet a new family and later become potential friends, but they soon learn of their new friend's dark past that soon comes back to haunt them. Now the boys are smack dab in the middle of a family's terrible secret!
1. A New Feeling

This is my third story of the 3 ninjas. Feel free to write reviews. I will update regularly. Enjoy!

The lunch room at the high school was alive and as busy as ever. Colt had just gotten off the line with a full tray and an empty stomach. As he balanced his tray with his food and drink, he scanned the large cafeteria for his older brother.

Colt: _'Where is he? I told him to wait for me once he got off line!' _He thought

Colt began to walk around as he searched for Rocky. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone and almost dropped everything. It was a girl. She had ended up dropping her books on the floor.

Colt: "Whoa!" He said rebalancing his lunch tray.

He looked down at the random girl.

Colt: "Are you alright?"

Girl: "Oh! I…I'm sorry!" She said while she frantically picked up her text books.

Colt looked down at his tray, and everything seemed to be fine. He let out a sigh of relief and then examined the stranger. She had long beautiful blonde hair that reached down to the bottom of her back. She had a nice feminine body and her eyes were light blue. She looked up at Colt as if she was worried or stressed about something.

Colt: "It's okay. What's your hurry anyway?"

The girl stood back up.

Girl: "I just transferred, so I'm pretty new here. I'm so very sorry. You're not mad are you?"

Colt observed her actions carefully. The way she looked at him, moved, spoke, etc.

Colt: _'She looks pretty shy and nervous. I should keep this short.' _He thought. "Hm. Don't worry about it. Just be a little more careful next time."

The girl nodded and agreed.

Girl: "I will…"

With that, Colt walked off to find where Rocky was sitting. The girl just watched him walk away to find his table.

Colt finally spotted Rocky sitting at a table with their friend Lita.

Lita is the girl who Colt had met back in middle school. They met when Colt defended her from a bully that threatened to hurt her in a hallway during school. After Colt rescued her, they became instant friends up till now. Lita is a brunette who always wears her hair in a ponytail with a different colored ribbon everyday. She has a cheerful and bright personality that can light up a room, and she is always trying her best to help others feel good about themselves. Although she can be a bit straight forward sometimes, she always manages to make the person she's with smile. Colt found her personality to be very helpful in times when he felt alone or misunderstood. She's also pretty athletic which is another plus for Colt when it came to having regular fun with her.

Rocky spotted Colt and waved for him to come over. He came and sat down with them.

Rocky: "Took you long enough." He smirked

Colt: "Rocky. You were supposed to wait for me. Remember?" He said with aggravation in his voice.

Rocky: "Yeah, but then my spaghetti started getting cold, so I left." He smiled.

Lita: "Well Colt. If you didn't decide to get everything on the menu, Rocky probably would have waited." She joked.

Lita and Rocky laughed together.

Colt: "Well I'm very hungry, and I didn't eat breakfast today." He said in his defense.

Lita: "Why didn't you?" She asked.

Colt: "I was too busy cramming for that Algebra quiz. I didn't have time to eat."

Lita: "Well how did you do?"

Colt: "I barely got by with a C minus." He sighed in relief. "Close I know."

Lita took a bite out of her pizza and smiled.

Lita: "At least you passed and won't get into any trouble with your folks."

Colt: "Yeah." He said while biting into some of his fries.

Lita: "Hey. Did you guys here about the new girl?"

Rocky put his soda down and looked at Lita.

Rocky: "What new girl?"

Lita: "The one that everyone is talking about. She's supposed to be some kind of super genius or something."

Rocky: "Have you met her?"

Lita: "Not yet, but rumor has it that her family is kind of out there. People are avoiding her like crazy."

Rocky: "Why? What did her family do?"

Lita: "Beats me," She took a sip of her milk. "but I heard it was some pretty sick stuff."

Rocky shook his head in disappointment at that. He hates it when people say things about others when they don't know the whole story.

Rocky: "People and their rumors."

Lita: "Hey that's just what I heard."

Rocky: "I know. I'm not blaming you. Stuff like that just bothers me. That's all."

At that point, something had gone off in Colt's head. He remembered the girl that he bumped into earlier and stood up to look and see if she had gotten off the lunch line yet.

Rocky: "Colt? What are you doing?"

Colt sat back down.

Colt: "I think I met that new girl a few minutes ago. We bumped into each other at the line."

Lita: "Serious?! What was she like?"

Colt: "She looked like a normal girl, but all nervous and stuff."

Rocky: "Well if people were constantly making things up about her, I don't blame her for her behavior. Being new and all. It must be hard."

Colt: "I guess."

The three then heard a loud and angry voice in the distance.

??: "What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?!"

Rocky looked up from his food.

Rocky: "What's that?"

Rocky, Colt and Lita stood up at their table to see where the voice had came from.

Lita: "It's that bully, Trisha and her gang! Who is she bothering this time?"

Trisha is one of the bigger girls who thinks that she basically runs the school. She and her group of misfits are always out bothering other students and looking for trouble. Nobody ever messes with her or even dares to look at her funny. If they did, she'd make their day a living hell. Colt then looked at the girl that Trisha was bullying in shock.

Colt: "Rocky! That's her!" He pointed.

Rocky: "What? The new student?"

Colt: "Yeah! She's the one that I bumped into! That's her!"

They continued to look on as the incident began to gather more watching eyes.

Trisha: "Didn't you hear me?! What do you think you're doing sitting here?!"

The girl was clearly scared of Trisha. She didn't want any trouble.

Girl: "The table was empty, so I…I thought I'd sit here and…eat my lunch."

Trisha: "Nobody ever sits there! Everyone in this school knows that they aren't allowed to sit next to our table!

Girl: "…I…I'm sorry…I didn't know. Really."

Trisha: "Well now you do know, so go find some other place to sit!"

Girl: "But..." (looks around) "There are no other tables…"

Trisha: "Ask me if I care!"

The blonde haired girl began to back up a little bit with worry and embarrassment in her eyes. She then stopped backing up.

Trisha: "What's with that look?!"

The girls eyes widened in fear and confusion.

Girl: "Wh…what look? I don't know what you're talking about?"

Trisha: "Don't play dumb! Why don't you get out of here and go back to your family of sexual freaks?!"

Then out of nowhere, something in the blonde girl snapped.

Girl: "They are _NOT _freaks!"

There was a thick silence in the lunch room. When she realized that she had shouted at the bully, she quickly looked down at her lunch tray to avoid her eyes. Trisha walked closer to her and got in her face.

Trisha: "Who do you think you're talking to?!" She shouted.

The girl was speechless. She just looked away again. Trisha became fed up her and smacked her lunch tray out of her hands. Her tray along with all of her food fell to floor and made a loud clacking noise. Everyone was silent once again.

Trisha: "Oops! I'm sorry." She said sarcastically. "Maybe you should pick it up!"

Trisha took the girl by her arm and flung her to the ground.

Girl: "Ah!" She screamed as she fell and hit the floor.

Trisha along with all of the other bullies began to laugh at her. The blonde girl looked up at them as she held back her tears. It wasn't long before every kid in the cafeteria was laughing at her. She got up off of the floor and ran out of the lunch room doors leading outside to a garden on the side of the school. She rushed out silently as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Lita: "What a jerk! Why did she have to do that?!"

Rocky stood up.

Colt: "What's up Rocky?"

Rocky: "I'm going to go after her. I have to make sure that she's okay."

Rocky ran out of the cafeteria after her. When he arrived outside, he saw her sitting down in front of the colorful garden curled up with her knees to her chest. She was crying silently. Rocky slowly approached her and then spoke out to her.

Rocky: "Hey…Are you alright?" He asked carefully.

The girl forcefully stopped her crying and turned her head slightly so he couldn't see her whole face. She spoke back.

Girl: "Please…please go away…" She said choking back tears.

Rocky took in a deep breath. He could see that the girl was clearly stressed out and wanted to be alone, but he knew that she needed somebody to talk to. Anybody.

Rocky: "I won't cause you any problems. I just want to talk…promise."

There was a bit of silence, but the girl nodded her head slightly and turned around completely.

Girl: "O…Okay."

Rocky walked passed the girl and went to the garden. He picked one of the pink azaleas from it and held it in front of her face. The girl looked up at him.

Rocky: "Here…for you."

She continued to blankly stare at the azalea until Rocky spoke again.

Rocky: "Well. Flowers always help my grandfather to feel better, so they should help you too." He smiled.

The girl stared at the flower and then up at Rocky again. She managed to leak a weak smile and accepted the flower.

Girl: "…Thank you…"

Rocky: "You're welcome. Can I sit?"

She nodded and Rocky plopped down next to her.

Rocky: "You okay now?"

She nodded again and wiped away her tears.

Girl: "Yes. I'm fine."

Rocky knew that she was lying, but he was there to cheer her up, not to confront her about what happened.

Rocky: "So what's your name?"

Girl: "My name is Gracy. Gracy Walters."

Rocky: "Nice to meet you Gracy. I'm Samuel, but my friends call me Rocky. It's my ninja name."

Gracy: _'Ninja name?'_

He held out his hand to her, and she shook it.

Gracy: "Very nice to meet you Samuel."

Rocky: "Please. Call me Rocky."

Gracy quickly withdrew her hand and went in to her shy state again.

Gracy: "Oh! I'm sorry."

Rocky laughed a bit.

Rocky: "There's no need to apologize. I won't get mad or anything." He smiled.

Gracy: "Okay. I'll try not to be so jumpy."

Rocky smiled at her and she managed to smile back.

Rocky: _'I should try and help her to forget about what happened just now. But how?...I got it!' _He nodded to himself.

Rocky stood up and offered her his hand.

Rocky: "Come on. Let's go."

Gracy looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

Gracy: "Huh? Go where?"

Rocky: "We're just going to walk around the garden a bit and talk until lunch is over. We have time."

Gracy looked at Rocky's offered hand and then back up at him. She smiled and then nodded.

Gracy: "Hm. Alright."

She took his hand as he helped her up. They began walking through the garden area side by side. Rocky started the conversation.

Rocky: "So are you new here?"

Gracy: "Yes. I came here all the way from Virginia."

Rocky: "Wow that's far. It must be really different living here in California."

Gracy: "Yes. It's very different. It's so lively down here."

Rocky: "Well you'll get used to it."

Gracy: "I hope that I get used to it soon." She shyly smiled.

Rocky: "What do you like to do?"

Gracy: "Well…I enjoy reading."

Rocky: "Really? Me too. Anything else?"

Gracy: "I also swim and play the violin."

Rocky: "You're into music? That's cool. So is my brother. He plays guitar."

Gracy: "Do you…like being a ninja?" She said changing the subject.

Rocky: "Huh? Yeah I like it a lot. I've had so many crazy adventures along with my brothers. It's a crazy life."

Gracy: "It must be good to know how to defend yourself." She sadly stated.

Gracy began to sadly look at the green grass.

Rocky had to change the subject quick.

Rocky: "Um. Hey! Why don't I introduce you to my friends? You'll like them a lot!"

Gracy looked up at Rocky once more.

Gracy: "Really? Do you…think they will like me?"

Rocky: "Of course! How can they not?!" He smiled. "Come on!"

Rocky grabbed her hand and lead her back to the commons to the table where Lita and Colt were both sitting. As she walked, she looked down at his hand holding hers.

Gracy: _'He's so kind and gentle.' _She thought.

Her face became a little bit flushed at they walked.

Gracy: _'I've never met anyone like him before.' _She thought smiling.

They finally made it to the table.

Colt: "Wow Rocky. Great job. Lunch is almost over."

Rocky ignored that comment.

Lita: "Hey! Is that the girl from earlier today?"

Rocky nodded and introduced her.

Rocky: "Yeah. Guys. This is Gracy. Gracy. This is my younger brother Colt and this is his best friend Lita."

Gracy: "Hello." She said shyly.

Colt came up to her and shook her hand.

Colt: "I believe that we've already met." He smiled.

Lita: "Yes we sure have. Sorry about bumping into you like that. It was rude of me."

Colt: "Hey. It's not like you meant to do it. I'm at fault too for not watching where I was going. And I-Ahh!"

Colt's sentence was cut short when Lita came barreling through him with all of her excitement. He almost fell over. She started to shake Gracy's hand excitedly.

Lita: "Hi! I'm Lita! It's very nice to meet you!"

Gracy: "Heh heh…Nice to meet you too." She said kind of taken back with a half smile.

She was surprised by her vibrant personality.

Colt: "Hey! You could have waited instead of almost knocking me over!"

Lita looked back at Colt with a joking smile and laughed.

Lita: "Oh you're okay!" She said waving it off.

Rocky came up to Gracy and patted her back.

Rocky: "Don't worry. She's always like this."

Gracy: "Oh…okay. I should get going. I need an early start to my next class so that I don't get lost."

Lita: "Hey wait. What's your next class?"

Gracy pulled out her schedule from her pocket and unfolded it. She began to read it.

Gracy: "Room 211. History with Mrs. Henderson."

Lita: "Hey! That's where I'm heading next! I'll show you exactly where it is."

Gracy smiled.

Gracy: "Okay. That sounds nice."

Rocky put his hand on her shoulder.

Rocky: "Hey. Stay and chat with us until the bell that ends lunch rings."

Gracy: "Sure."

The four teenagers stayed at their lunch table and talked about various things until they heard the bell ring. Lita stood up in a burst of energy. She looked down at Gracy who was still sitting.

Lita: "Okay! Time to go!"

Gracy: "Um…Okay. Ah!"

Lita had grabbed Gracy's wrist and ran off to their next class with Gracy trying to keep up.

Gracy: "Cou…could…could you slow down!" She said worried.

Lita: "Oh you're no fun!" She laughed "Come on! I wanna chat a little before class officially starts!"

Rocky and Colt looked on as the two girls ran off. Rocky began to scratch his head.

Rocky: "Maybe I should have waited a little later to introduce her to Lita."

Colt just laughed aloud as the two girls ran away.

**End of Chapter!**

The next chapter will be posted in about a week or so. I will be updating this story a little bit slower than usual, but please feel free to give reviews! Thanks and keep reading!


	2. Class and Girl Talk

Lita and Gracy both rushed to the classroom door and came to a screeching halt at the entrance. Both of them made it with time to spare. The girls had about four more minutes before the tardy bell would ring.

Lita: "Well. Here we are!" She said triumphantly

Gracy was bent over with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up at Lita in fatigue.

Gracy: "Did we…really need to run the whole way?" She said in between breaths.

Lita looked down at Gracy and smiled.

Lita: "Well this school is pretty big. Don't tell me that you're actually tired." She smirked

Gracy: "Nope. Just exhausted!" She retorted

Lita laughed at her jokingly.

Lita: "You're funny. Come on. There's always an empty desk in front of where I sit. Why don't you sit there?"

Gracy looked into the classroom at the empty desk that Lita had pointed to. She hunched her shoulders.

Gracy: "I guess it couldn't hurt."

The two girls went to their seats. It wasn't long until the teacher, Mrs. Henderson, had come over to greet her new student.

Mrs. Henderson: "Ah. So you must be my new student. Are you…" (looks at roll call list) "Grace Walters?"

Gracy: "Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Henderson: "I see. Do you go by any nicknames?"

Gracy: "I do. I go by Gracy."

Mrs. Henderson: "Mm hm." She said while she penciled her name.

Mrs. Henderson looked up from her list again.

Mrs. Henderson: "Okay. Welcome aboard."

Gracy nodded.

Gracy: "Thank you."

Mrs. Henderson nodded with a smile, and then began to walk away to her desk. Lita tapped Gracy on her shoulder.

Lita: "So how do you like it here in California so far?"

Gracy turned around to her.

Gracy: "It's okay I guess. I mean I just got here yesterday, so I didn't really have time to go site seeing or anything."

Lita thought to herself silently before she spoke.

Lita: "Hmmmm. Hey I got it! You can come with me and Colt to the mall today after school!"

Gracy: "The mall?"

Lita: "Yeah! We always go there just to hang out. We especially spend a lot of time in the arcade."

Gracy: "I don't know. I don't want to impose or anything."

Lita: "Impose? Don't be silly. We want you to come!" She said excited

Gracy looked down at her own hands and thought about it.

Gracy: "Um…well…"

Lita leaned over her own desk and got closer to Gracy's face with a pleading smile.

Lita: "Oh come on!" She smiled. "It'll be fun! Pleeeeeease?!"

Gracy let out a small laugh and nodded.

Gracy: "Okay okay, but we shouldn't stay too long. I have homework to do."

Lita: "Yeah yeah yeah! Homework got it." She quickly said brushing it off. "Anyways. You're gonna love it!"

Gracy: _'She's always so happy. I kind of envy her. How does she do it?' _She thought.

The tardy bell had finally rung, and heaps of students came pouring into the classroom like always. Mrs. Henderson didn't even bother to write them up because she felt it was a waste of paper, but all of the students knew the real reason why. She was just plain sick of it. She even got writer's cramp once from furiously writing out so many slips in one day.

Mrs. Henderson: "Okay class. Settle down and get out your text books. We're going to continue our lesson from last week. Turn to page 319." She ordered.

The students pulled out their text books and began to turn to their pages. The sound of whispering, back packs zipping and unzipping, books opening and closing, books being dropped on desks, and pages being flipped filled the room. Gracy was turning the pages in her History book until she suddenly felt a set of fingers running through her long blond hair. Gracy's eyes came up from her book.

Gracy: _'What in the world?!' _She thought surprised

Gracy turned around to see Lita playing with her hair. She gently pushed Lita's hand away with a confused look.

Gracy: "Um. What are you doing?"

Lita had a planted smile aw on her face with sparkling eyes. It was like she was a kid at a candy store, and all of the candy was free. She just continued to stare at Gracy's hair.

Lita: "Wow! I've never noticed how long and pretty your hair is!"

Gracy touched her hair and blushed a little bit.

Gracy: "Oh um…thank you, but it's just hair." She smiled.

Lita: "Yeah. Very beautiful hair! I love it! I wish my hair would grow this long, but knowing myself, I probably wouldn't take very good care of it."

Lita grabbed her ponytail.

Lita: "That's why I always have it in a ponytail." She laughed to herself.

Gracy leaned to the side to get a good look at Lita's hair. She immediately noticed the pretty green ribbon with white polka dots that she wore in her hair.

Gracy: "You're hair is not bad at all." She looks back at Lita. "I do like your ribbon though. It's quite cute."

Lita: "Thanks! I put on a different colored one everyday! Glad ya like it." She said touching her ribbon.

Gracy smiled.

Mrs. Henderson: "Ladies? Are you now ready to join us?" She said sternly.

Both girls quickly snapped back to attention.

Lita & Gracy: "Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Henderson: "Good. Now please pay attention."

Mrs. Henderson began the lesson, and Gracy listened until she heard Lita behind her again.

Lita: "Psst. Don't forget that we go to the mall after school." She whispered.

Gracy turned her head slightly to her right and nodded.

Gracy: "I'll remember." She whispered back.

--

Colt chewed on his pencil and stared out of the classroom window. He was bored out of his mind while his to English teacher lectured the class.

Colt: _'God. Can this day go by any slower?' _He thought.

Colt let out an audible sigh that almost the whole class could hear. The teacher, Mr. Laskey, turned his attention to him.

Mr. Laskey: "Am I boring you Mr. Douglas?"

Colt: _'What do you think?' _He thought.

Mr. Laskey: "Well?"

Colt: "No sir." He lied

Mr. Laskey gave Colt _the look _and continued his lecture to the class. Colt rolled his eyes when the teacher turned away.

Colt: _'I've got to get out of here.'_

Colt waited 5 more minutes before he raised his hand. Mr. Laskey spotted him.

Mr. Laskey: "(sighs) Yes Mr. Douglas?"

Colt: "I need to go to the restroom."

Of course Colt didn't _really _have to go to the bathroom. His teacher let out another sigh and pointed to the door.

Mr. Laskey: "Hurry back."

Colt stood up and proceeded to leave the classroom.

Colt: "(sigh) Finally! I don't think I can take another minute in there!" He said to himself.

He made his way to the restroom. Once he was there, he checked all of the stalls to see if anyone else was there.

Colt: "Good. Empty."

Colt went up to one of the sinks and leaned against it. He looked at his face in the mirror.

Colt: "How does Rocky do this? How on Earth can someone actually enjoy going to school? It doesn't make sense!" He shrugged. "Oh well. Just one more period to go and I'll be home free. I wonder how long I can stay in here before my teacher gets too suspicious."

Colt suddenly heard a voice from behind him.

??: "Skipping class ay?"

Startled, Colt looked up into the mirror expecting to see a teacher standing behind him, but it was just another student. He let out a sigh of relief, and examined the boy. The boy was about Colt's height with short black hair and blue eyes.

Colt: "What's it to ya?"

The stranger threw up his hands in defense and laughed.

??: "Hey hey hey! No need to get defensive. I'm just kidding around with you is all. Do you happen to have something called a sense of humor?"

Colt turned around to apologize.

Colt: "Sorry about that, and I'm not skipping class. Matter of fact, I was just about to head out."

??: "Sure you were."

The boy stood to the side and gave Colt a clear exit. He walked past the strange boy without looking at him and proceeded to class.

Colt: _'That…was weird." _He thought.

**End of Chapter!**

Thank you for continuing to read the story. I have Chapter 3 ready to post, but I just need to make corrections. I'm already starting chapter 4. I promise that I will not take forever to finish this story! Please Review!


	3. Arcade Fun

The bell ending school finally rang, and Colt was the first one out of his seventh period classroom. He rushed to the main entrance to wait for Rocky and Lita. Colt hated to wait for people, especially when he had things he wanted to do.

Colt: _'Come on. Hurry up already!' _He thought while he was tapping his foot.

It wasn't long before he saw Rocky exiting the building. Colt waved for him to come over, and Rocky did just that.

Colt: "What took you so long?"

Rocky rolled his eyes at him.

Rocky: "You're kidding right? The bell rang less than 2 minutes ago. Not everybody is in a rush like **you **are!"

Colt: "Well they should be. Have you seen Lita yet?" He said looking back at the entrance.

Rocky let out a sigh.

Rocky: "Nope. Not yet. Listen. I'm gonna head straight home. I really have a ton of homework and a paper to write, so I'll be pretty tied up. Can you make sure that you pick up Tum Tum from school for me today?"

Colt nodded.

Colt: "Sure Rock. I will. Just do what you have to do." He patted his shoulder.

Rocky: "Thanks man. I'll see you at home okay?" He said walking off.

Colt: "Alright. See ya." He waved back.

Colt watched his brother walk off until he heard his name.

??: "Cooolt!"

Colt turned around to see Lita running towards him smiling and waving. Gracy was calmly walking behind her. Lita stopped right in front of him.

Lita: "Haha. Sorry we're late, but little Miss Goody Two-Shoes here had to make us walk the whole way. Heaven forbid we'd be caught running, or we'd be in **big** trouble." She said nudging Gracy with a smirk.

Gracy: "Well it's my first day. I don't want to make a bad impression on the faculty."

Colt: _'Is this girl serious?' _He thought

Colt found it quite funny that the girl cared so much about what teachers actually thought. He could obviously care less about them though. Lita then remembered something.

Lita: "Oh yeah! Colt. I've decided to bring Gracy along with us to the mall today to show her around a little bit. I'm sure you don't mind."

Colt: "No I don't mind, but we have to swing by the middle school first to pick up my little brother."

Gracy: "Oh? You have another brother?" She questioned.

Colt: "Yeah. His name's Michael, but we call him Tum Tum."

Gracy: "Tum Tum?" She said scratching her chin.

Colt: "I know. I know it sounds weird now, but you'll see why once get to know him."

Lita: "Yeah! You'll really like him once you meet him. Really you will."

Gracy smiled at Colt and Lita.

Gracy: "I'm sure that I will. I can hardly wait."

Gracy looked around.

Gracy: "How far is this middle school anyway?"

Colt: "Only a few blocks. We're just gonna ride our bikes over there."

Gracy: "But…I don't have a bike. I usually ride the bus or walk."

Colt: "It's no big deal. You can ride with me. My seat is big enough for both of us to share anyway." He said waving it off.

Gracy: "Um…okay."

They all went to where they parked their bicycles. Colt and Lita both got onto theirs, and Gracy stood there and watched kind of nervously.

Colt: "Aren't you coming?" He asked.

Gracy: "Are you sure that this is safe? I mean I can always walk and catch up with you guys later. You can always wait for me." She said with a nervous voice.

Colt: "That's just the thing. I hate waiting." He said with a dull voice.

Gracy: _'A bit straight forward aren't we?' _She thought. "Alright, but just be careful."

Gracy got on the seat of the bicycle and shared it with Colt. She had to sit sideways because of the skirt that she wore. After she got settled, she put both arms around Colt's stomach and pressed the side of her face to his back.

Colt: "Okay! Hold on tight!" He smirked.

Gracy tightened her grip…really tightened it.

Colt: "Huugh! Not that tight!" He said out of breath.

Gracy loosened her grip and became a bit embarrassed.

Gracy: "Sorry."

Lita laughed at the two of them. She couldn't believe how scared she was of sharing a bike with someone. She just couldn't resist, and Colt glared at her.

Lita: "What?!" She said still laughing. "It's funny!"

Colt: "Whatever. We're ready, so let's get out of here."

They finally rode off to the middle school to pick up Tum Tum. The ride wasn't very long, and they were soon waiting at the front entrance of the school when the bell had finally rung. A bunch of younger kids came out of the school and flocked to their buses. Colt began scanning the crowd for Tum. He quickly spotted him.

Colt: "There he is. Hey Tum! Over here!"

Tum Tum looked over in Colt's direction and saw him. He waved to him and came over.

Tum Tum: "Hey guys. Where's Rocky? Doesn't he usually pick me up?"

Colt: "Yeah, but he has a load of work to do, so he asked me to pick you up for him instead."

Tum Tum: "Oh." (Spots Gracy) "Who's this?"

Lita: "Oh yeah. This is Gracy. She just moved here yesterday."

Gracy: "Nice to meet you."

Tum Tum: "Likewise. So how did you two lovebirds meet anyway?" He said teasing Colt.

Colt: "Ugh. Don't even start spaz." He glared.

Tum Tum threw up his hands in defense and laughed.

Tum Tum: "Okay okay! Let's just go home."

Lita: "Actually Tum Tum, we're all going to the mall today to hangout."

Tum's eyes lit up.

Tum Tum: "Really?!"

Colt: "Yes really. Hurry up and grab your bike. I wanna get there as soon as possible."

It wasn't long until they were off. The mall wasn't too far from the school, so the ride was a lot shorter than Gracy expected it to be. When they finally made it, they parked their bikes outside and made their way in. Gracy was surprised at how big the place was.

Gracy: "Amazing." She said to herself.

Lita walked up next to her.

Lita: "What? They don't have malls in Virginia?"

Gracy: "Of course they do. Don't be silly, but none of them are even half this size!"

Lita: "Do you like to go shopping?"

Gracy: "Sometimes. But not too often. The library is where I go most of the times."

Lita: "Gracy I don't know how you do it."

Gracy: "Do what?"

Lita: "(sigh)…Nevermind."

Tum Tum tugged on Colt's shirt.

Colt: "What is it?"

Tum Tum: "Can we go to the food court now? I'm hungry."

Colt: "What? You've got to be kidding. Can't you eat when we get home? We just got here!"

Tum Tum looked at Colt with a 'you must be stupid' kind of look.

Tum Tum: "You know that I can't wait. I need something in my stomach!"

Colt: "I'm not going to spend my day waiting for a garbage disposal like you to choke down your meals!"

Tum Tum: "Oh come on! Rocky would say yes!"

Colt: "Well Rocky's not here! Is he?" He said as he got into Tum's face.

Tum Tum: "Quit being a jerk!"

He got closer to Colt's face and glared harder.

Colt: "I will once you stop being a baby!"

Gracy cut into the argument.

Gracy: "Um…If you don't mind Colt. I would be glad to take him there for you."

Colt: "Really?" He said with a questioning face.

Tum Tum: "You will?"

Gracy: "It's really no problem." She smiled.

Lita: "Are you sure? We're heading to the arcade. I don't want you to miss out."

Gracy: "It's okay. We'll join up with you later when we're done. We won't be long."

Colt: _'That's what you think.' _He thought

Tum Tum: "Okay! Let's go! Let's go!" He said happily.

He grabbed Gracy's hand and began to lead her in the food court's direction.

Tum Tum: "It's over this way!"

Colt and Lita watched Tum Tum as he literally dragged Gracy away.

Colt: "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother." He said as he shook his head.

Lita: "About who? Your brother?"

Colt: "Yeah."

Lita: "Hey! You shouldn't talk about him like he's some kind of a nuisance or something!" She began to smile. "Besides. He's really cute when he's hungry!"

Colt: "He's **always **hungry!"

Lita laughed while Colt rolled his eyes.

Colt: "Come on."

--

Tum Tum and Gracy sat at their table in the pizza restaurant. Gracy was drinking her Diet Coke while she watched Tum Tum devour his fourth large pepperoni pizza slice.

Gracy: _'Hasn't he had enough already?' _(sighs quietly) _'Now I know why they call him Tum Tum.' _

All of Tum's leftover pizza crusts were all pushed to one side of his plate. He then looked up and noticed Gracy hadn't eaten.

Tum Tum: "Aren't going get anything?" He said with a full mouth.

Gracy took another sip of her drink and answered.

Gracy: "No. I'm not very hungry actually, but aren't you even going to at least eat your crust?"

Tum Tum: "Why would I want to do that?"

Gracy: "Because it's the best part silly!"

Tum Tum: "Ew. That's your favorite part?" He said with a disgusted face.

Gracy laughed.

Gracy: "Well yes. If anything, that's the part of the pizza that helps to fill you up the most. That way you don't end up eating so many slices."

Tum Tum: "Even if that's true, I'm still going to pass."

She hunched her shoulders.

Gracy: "Oh well. That's your loss." She said smiling while taking another sip.

Tum Tum: "So. Do you have a family?"

Gracy: "Sure I do. I didn't move here alone."

Tum Tum: "Well what are they like?"

Gracy: "I moved here with my mom and brother."

She began to play with her straw.

Gracy: "My brother has always been one of my closest friends, and my mom moved us down here for…(she thought to herself)…her new job."

Tum gave her a weird look.

Tum Tum: "…What about your dad?"

They were both silent.

Gracy: "My…father?"

Tum Tum: "Yeah. Your father. You do have one. Don't you?"

There was another silence until Gracy hopped up from her seat.

Gracy: "Well would you look at the time! We should get back to Colt and Lita! I bet they're wondering why we're taking so long."

Tum Tum: "Huh? But what about your…"

She grabbed Tum's hand.

Gracy: "No time. We need to get going."

They both headed towards the arcade.

Tum Tum: _'Oooookay?'_

--

At the arcade, Lita was playing the basketball free throw game as Colt watched. She wasn't doing very well. In fact, she was awful. She had only made one shot so far, and the clock was down to 13 seconds.

Lita: "Come on!" She said frustrated

She shoots and…air balls it.

Lita: "Man!" She shouted.

Colt: "Wow. You really suck at this." He teased.

Lita: "Oh shut up! You're throwing off my concentration!" She said frantically while she grabbed another basketball.

Colt: "If this is how you concentrate, then I'd hate to see you on your worse day." He mocked.

Timer: "3…2…1…Game!"

Lita was angry.

Lita: "Ugh! This game is _sooo_ rigged!"

Colt folded his arms and laughed.

Colt: "How can a game like this be rigged?"

Lita: "Because it just is!"

Lita furiously threw the last ball she held at the hoop, but ended up actually making the shot.

Lita: "Oh _**now **_you wanna go in!"

Colt began to laugh even harder. Lita turned to him with an angry face, but she soon began laugh right along with him.

Tum Tum and Gracy came up behind them.

Gracy: "You two seem to be having fun."

They both turned around to see them.

Colt: "Oh hey. You're both back kinda early." He said inserting more quarters into the free-throw game.

Tum Tum: "Really early. I'm still hungry." He complained.

Gracy: "It's okay. It's not good for person too consume too much food in one sitting you know."

Tum Tum: "Well I'm no regular person."

Colt: _"I'll say."_

Tum Tum: "I heard that." He glared.

Lita snatched the basketball out of Colt's hands.

Colt: "Hey!"

She went and held the ball in front of Gracy.

Lita: "Here! Try and give this game a go."

Gracy: "Oh I couldn't." She said gently pushing the ball back to Lita.

Lita: "Come on! Just try it! You never know how you might do."

Gracy looked at the ball a little bit longer and then smiled.

Gracy: "Okay. Let's give it a try." She said taking the ball.

Colt folded his arms and smirked.

Colt: "This should be good."

Tum Tum: "Yeah. This should be good." He copied

The game started, and Gracy began to shoot. By the time the game was over, Colt, Tum Tum, and Lita had anchored jaws. They could not believe what they had witnessed.

Colt: "I don't…believe it…"

Tum Tum: "She…didn't miss…a single free-throw…"

Lita: "Wow…maybe I really **do **suck at this game."

Gracy turned around to see their faces.

Gracy: "What's wrong?"

Colt: "What's wrong? Absolutely nothing! That was amazing!"

Tum Tum: "Yeah! That was awesome!"

She blushed a bit at hearing their compliments.

Gracy: "Thanks"

Lita: "Do you play basketball?" She said.

Gracy: "No. This game is just really simple. That's all."

Lita: "I wouldn't say that. This is one is hard. I know from experience."

Gracy: "It's really not a big deal. Um. Is there another game that we all can play."

Tum began to jump up and down.

Tum Tum: "Oooooo. Yeah there is! Follow me!"

Tum lead Gracy along to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles game. It was his favorite out of all of the games in the arcade.

Colt: "Have you played this before?" He asked looking at her.

Gracy: "No, but I've always wanted to."

Colt: "So you've heard of this game?"

Gracy: "Yeah, but I haven't seen it in the arcades in Virginia for years. I'm amazed to see that it's still around."

Lita: "Boy are you in for a treat? This one is a classic! It's one of the main reasons why this mall's arcade is so popular!"

Tum Tum: "Come on guys! Let's start already!"

Colt: "We're coming spaz. Hold your horses!"

They all went to choose their characters.

Tum Tum: "Shot gun Michelangelo!" He declared

Lita: "I call dibs on Raph."

Colt loudly cleared his throat and glared.

Lita: "Heh heh. Leonardo it is." She said laughing nervously

Gracy walked up to the remaining joy stick that was purple.

Gracy: "I guess have Donatello." She stated

The four played the game all the way to the last level. Gracy and Tum Tum had used up their last life and were now watching Colt and Lita finish up the final round. They only lost two lives through the entire game, and they finally made it to the final battle with the Shredder. Colt and Lita were strategizing to each other out loud while they played.

Colt: "Okay I got him. Watch out!"

Lita: "I'm cool! Just keep doing your thing."

Tum and Gracy continued to watch.

Gracy: "They really work well together as a team. Wouldn't you agree?"

Tum Tum: "Oh no doubt about it. They are best friends after all."

Colt: "Lita! Get his clone! I got the real one!"

Lita: "Alright."

They continued to fight Shredder until they finally beat him and finished the game.

Lita: "Yes!"

Colt: "Game OVA!" He said making the 'cut' sign across his neck.

They both high-fived each other and turned to Tum and Gracy.

Colt: "Aren't we the greatest?" He bragged

Tum Tum: "Hey you two would never have made that far if me and Gracy didn't play with you."

Colt: "Yeah yeah. Thanks." He admitted

Lita: "So what now?"

Gracy looked at her watch.

Gracy: "If you don't mind. Can you take me home? I don't want my mother to worry about where I am."

Colt: "Yeah. We can go."

Tum Tum: "So did you like it here?"

Gracy smiled down at him.

Gracy: "Of course. It was lovely. I'm very glad that I came."

Lita: "Glad to hear it! We should hang out more often! Maybe we can do this again."

Gracy: "I'll be looking forward to it."

The four left the busy mall and headed to Gracy's home. When they made it, Gracy got off of Colt's bike and said her goodbye.

Gracy: "Well everyone." She bowed slightly. "Thank you for everything."

Colt: "Nah. It was nothing." He smiled.

Lita looked past Gracy and at her house. She was very impressed by it.

Lita: "You have a very nice home."

Gracy: "Thank you."

Lita: "You're welcome. I would really like it if we could come over sometime and meet your family."

Gracy: "Um…"

Colt: "Is something wrong?" He questioned

Gracy snapped back out of her thoughts.

Gracy: "Oh it's nothing! That sounds just fine, but the house is still kind of a mess from the move. Once we get the place cleaned up, you can come hang out."

Lita: "Sounds great!"

Colt: "Yeah. Let us know when you're done. Come on guys. Let's go."

Tum Tum: "Okay. See ya Gracy!"

Gracy: "Bye."

She waved at the three while they rode off. When they were finally out of sight, she entered the empty house and went straight up to her bedroom. Once she came in, she neatly put her shoes in her closet and dropped her back pack on the bed.

Gracy: "(sigh) What a day." She said to herself.

She went through her back pack and spotted the small and pink azalea flower that Rocky had given her. She stared at it for a second and finally pulled it out. She held it up and continued to stare until she eventually smiled.

Gracy: _'How very nice of him.' _She thought

Gracy walked up to her mirror and looked at herself as she held the flower to her chest. An idea popped up into her head. She found a way to carefully pin the flower onto her shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror again and blushed.

Gracy: "I think that I'm going to like it here." She smiled.

**End of Chapter!**

Thanks for keeping up with my stories! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I want to know what you think, and I want to improve on my writing, so feel free! I will continue to update about every week! Keep reading! :-)


	4. Unanswered Rumors

Colt just came back into the house after rollerblading with some of his friends when he heard his mother, Jessica, call him from the kitchen.

Jessica: "Colt? Honey is that you?"

Colt: "Yeah mom. It's me." He answered back

Jessica: "Can you come here for a moment?"

Colt: "(sighs quietly) Coming!"

He went into the kitchen and saw his mother washing a medium load of dishes. Colt walked over to her.

Colt: "Yeah mom?"

Jessica: "Hi honey. Lita came over today looking for you."

He raised an eyebrow.

Colt: "Hm? What did she want?"

Jessica: "She wanted me to give you that."

She pulled her wet, soapy hand out of the sink and pointed at the cap on the kitchen counter.

Jessica: "You left it at the basketball court in the park yesterday. Remember?"

Colt let out a small laugh of embarrassment and went to pick it up.

Jessica: "What have I told you about looking after your things? This is the fifth time that this has happened."

Colt: "Sorry. I guess I just forgot." He said with an innocent smirk.

She sighed and turned back to doing the dishes.

Jessica: "Well anyway. Your father and I are going out tonight, so you and your brothers will be home alone. We're leaving Rocky in charge."

Colt went to sit down at the table.

Colt: "How long will you guys be gone?"

Jessica: "We should be back sometime around eleven, but you should all be asleep by the time we back home."

Colt: "I wouldn't count on it." He joked.

Jessica: "Colt." She said seriously.

She turned around from the dishes to give him "the eye".

Colt: "What? I was only kidding." He laughed

Jessica smiled.

Jessica: "…I know. We gave Rocky money, so you guys can order pizza tonight. Is that alright with you?"

Colt: "Yeah, but can you get Tum his own box? You know how he is."

Jessica: "We gave you guys enough for three extra large pizzas." She smirked

Colt: "Thanks. _Seriously_."

His mother laughed.

Jessica: "You're welcome. Now go up stairs and wash up…You stink."

Colt sniffed his underarm.

Colt: "Hey it ain't that bad."

His mother eyed him again. He threw his hands up in surrender and smiled.

Colt: "Alright alright. I'm goin." He said while he walked up the steps.

Colt walked upstairs to his room. When he got in, he saw Rocky sitting next to Tum Tum at their desk. He was helping Tum with his homework. Rocky looked up and noticed Colt come in.

Rocky: "Hey Colt." He looked back down at Tum's work.

Colt: "Hey."

Tum Tum: "Where were you all day? You know that Lita came over looking for you right?"

Rocky: "Yeah. What did she want anyway?"

Colt: "This."

He held up his hat.

Colt: "I just left my cap at the basketball court."

Tum Tum: "Again?"

Colt hopped up onto the top bunk of the bed and sighed.

Colt: "…Yep again." He nodded.

Rocky looked at Tum Tum.

Rocky: "Hey Tum. When is this assignment of yours due again?"

Tum Tum: "Monday. Why?"

Rocky: "I think we did a lot today, so we can stop for now and finish tomorrow. You did a good job today." He said proudly.

Tum Tum: "Really? What about mom?"

Rocky: "I'll handle mom. Don't worry about it." He winked

Tum Tum: "Wow! Thanks!"

Tum Tum quickly collected his books together and put them away. Rocky smiled at him and then turned to face Colt sitting on his bed.

Rocky: "Oh yeah. I forgot to ask you. I heard from Lita that you guys went to the mall with Gracy to show her around the other day. How did it go?"

Colt lied himself down on his stomach and answered.

Colt: "It was really cool. We played Ninja Turtles, and-…"

Tum Tum: "And she's **awesome **at basketball!" He interrupted.

Rocky's eyes widened in surprise.

Rocky: "Really? How good is she?"

Tum Tum: "Like make every single shot high score good."

Rocky nodded his head showing that he was impressed.

Rocky: "Wow. Did you guys do anything else?"

Colt: "Nope. She said she wanted to get home to start her homework, so we left early."

Rocky: "Sounds like you guys had fun though huh?"

Tum Tum: "Yeah." (he remembers something.) "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

He went and plopped down on the black bean bag that sat in front of their television set.

Tum Tum: "Me and Gracy-..."

Rocky: "Gracy and I." He interrupted

Tum Tum rolled his eyes and sighed.

Tum Tum: "Gracy and _**I**_ went to go eat some pizza after Colt wouldn't take me."

He stuck his tongue out at Colt, and Colt glared back at him. Tum Tum continued.

Tum Tum: "Can you believe that she thinks that the crust is the best part of the pizza?! Gross huh?"

Rocky: "Is food the only think that you talked about the whole time you were with her?" He laughed.

Colt: "Figures." He said shaking his head

Tum Tum: "No! We talked about her family too."

Colt and Rocky stared at each other from where they sat in silence. Rocky finally turned and spoke to Tum Tum.

Rocky: "Hey Tum. Out of curiosity, what did she say about her family? I mean…well…what are they like?"

Tum hunched his shoulders.

Tum Tum: "I don't really know much. All I know is that she moved down here with her mom and brother because of her mom's new job."

Tum scratched his head as he tried to think of what else she had told him.

Tum Tum: "Um…she said that she and her brother are like best friends."

Colt: "What about her dad? Did she tell anything about her dad?"

Tum Tum: "That's just it. When I asked her about him, she started to act all weird and tried to avoid the subject. I don't know. Girls are weird." He said as he pulled out his stash of jellybeans.

Colt: "Rocky…"

Rocky: "…I know."

There was an awkward silence as Tum Tum began to look back and forward between both of his brothers' blank expressions.

Tum Tum: "Hey. What's going on?" He said confused.

Rocky: "Oh sorry Tum. We never told you about how we met Gracy did we?"

Tum Tum: "No, but I have a feeling that I'm going to find out."

Rocky nodded.

Rocky: "Well it was during lunch. Colt, Lita, and I were all eating at our own table until Trisha, one of the school bullies, began to make trouble for Gracy. It was over something stupid like 'you can't sit here' kind of thing. To make a long story short, Trisha called Gracy's family "sexual freaks", and threw her to the ground."

Tum Tum: "What?! That's terrible!"

Colt: "I'll say. She ran out of the lunch room with everyone laughing at her. Thank goodness for Rocky though."

Tum Tum turned to Rocky with excitement on his face.

Tum Tum: "What did you do Rocky? Did you beat the stuffing out of that bully?"

Rocky laughed

Rocky: "Of course not Tum. I went out to find Gracy and I tried to cheer her up."

Colt: "By the way Rock. What did you two talk about anyway?"

Rocky: "You know. Stuff."

Tum Tum: "Soooo specific." He said sarcastically.

Rocky: "I mean it wasn't really anything important. You know hobbies, interests, and stuff like that."

Tum & Colt: "Oh."

Rocky began to lean back in his chair and stare at the ceiling.

Rocky: "I wonder how she's doing. I hope she's okay after what happened to her."

Colt: "Yeah I hope so too."

Tum Tum: "She seemed fine that last time we were with her at the mall. Maybe she's forgotten all about it."

Colt: "Or maybe she's just putting up a very convincing front."

Tum Tum: "A what?"

Colt: "Never mind." He shook his head.

Colt then remembered something and hopped off of the bed.

Colt: "Hey I just remembered something."

Rocky: "What?" He said as he focused on Colt

Colt: "Gracy said that once her house was presentable that we could come over and have dinner with her and her family."

Rocky's eyes lit up.

Rocky: "That's great Colt! Then we can get to know Gracy's family first hand. I'm sure they are just normal people who are misunderstood."

Colt: "Well since you're so excited about it. You're going to be the one to tell her that we can go."

Tum Tum: "Yeah. You gotta tell her."

Rocky: "No problem. I'll talk to her this week."

Colt: "Good. Then it's a done deal." He said on his way to the bathroom to wash up.

Rocky watched Colt exit the room. When he finally left, Rocky leaned back in his chair and began to stair at the ceiling again. He heard Tum Tum call him.

Tum Tum: "Rocky?"

Rocky: "Yeah." He said with his eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

Tum Tum: "Is what Trisha said about Gracy's family really true?"

Rocky: "Of course not."

Tum Tum: "What ever you say Rock. I trust you."

Tum got up and left the room leaving Rocky alone.

Rocky: _'At least I hope it's not true.' _He thought.

**End of Chapter!**

The next chapter will come in about another week or longer. Please be patient and leave reviews. I want to know your thoughts about my plot, new character, anything! I allow **ANONYMUS** reviews! Thank you and keep reading!


	5. How Things Happened

Rocky was on his way to the park to meet up with Gracy. He wanted to tell her that he and his brothers can make it to her house for dinner. He also wanted to get to the bottom of these nasty rumors that are told about her family. As he walked through the park, he looked around to see children playing and parents chatting as they watched. It was a very nice day to be outside. When Rocky progressed further in, he noticed Gracy sitting on the bench in the middle of the park next to the giant fountain waiting for him. Rocky became surprised and looked down at his wrist to check the time but…

Rocky: _'No watch. Great job idiot. You're late, and you've had Gracy waiting for God knows how long.' _He thought to himself

Rocky hurried over to meet up with Gracy.

Rocky: "Gracy!" He yelled running over to her

Gracy smiled and stood up.

Gracy: "Rocky. It's good to see you again."

Rocky stopped in front of her.

Rocky: "Yeah you too. Sorry I'm late. I must have _really _lost track of time because I'm usually early." He scratched the back of his head ashamed.

Gracy gave him a confused look.

Gracy: "Huh? Late?"

She looked down at her watch and giggled a little.

Gracy: "Rocky you're early. Ten minutes to be exact. Well…we're both early anyway."

Rocky: "Oh." He said embarrassed. "I was just worried that I kept you waiting."

Gracy: "That's very sweet, but it's okay. I wouldn't mind waiting here even if you were late. This park is so nice and peaceful."

Rocky gave her a smile.

Rocky: "Thanks."

Gracy smiled back.

Gracy: "Mm hm. So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked

They both began to walk slowly through the park.

Rocky: "I wanted to let you know that my brothers and I can come over your house for dinner when you and your family are ready."

Gracy gave a half smile.

Gracy: "That's wonderful."

Rocky: "Is something wrong?" He said concerned

Gracy: "Oh no. It's nothing. Don't worry about me." She said waving it off.

Rocky: _'She's a terrible liar.' _He thought giving her a look

Gracy: "Really. It's nothing."

Rocky sighed.

Rocky: "If you say so."

There was a short and awkward silence between them as they walked. Rocky finally spoke again. He wanted some details about Gracy's family before he and his brothers met them.

Rocky: "So what's your family like?"

Gracy thought to herself.

Gracy: "Um…"

Rocky: "Tum told me that you have a brother."

She came out of her thoughts.

Gracy: "Oh yes I do!" She said with a sudden smile. "His name is Chris, and he's older than me but only by a month."

Rocky became confused.

Rocky: "He's only a month older than you?"

Gracy: "Oh yeah. I forgot to say that we're both adopted as well. That did sound a bit strange huh?"

Rocky: "Oh. Yeah it sure did."

They both laughed, and Gracy continued to talk about her brother.

Gracy: "Chris was my best friend back at the orphanage. He would always look out for me and help me when I was in trouble. We would do everything together. He was literally all I had when I was growing up."

She softly laughed to herself and then continued.

Gracy: "You know that I had to be the quiet type, but my brother is so loud, energetic, and brave. It's hard not to notice him when he comes into a room."

Rocky: "Kind of like Lita?"

She nodded

Gracy: "Chris and I were both adopted together at the age of 5 by my adoptive mother. I can't tell you how thrilled I was that day. First I finally found a new home, and then my best friend in the entire orphanage became my new big brother. I could not have asked for more."

Rocky: _'Why doesn't she ever mention her dad?'_

Rocky thought hard about how the next question he'd ask would affect her.

Rocky: "Gracy?"

Gracy: "Yeah?"

Rocky: "What about your real parents? I mean do you know anything about them?"

Gracy stopped walking and looked down.

Gracy: "I never knew my real parents, but I know about how I was found."

Rocky: "Found? What happened?"

Gracy: "My real mother got pregnant at a young age. Like 17 or something like that. Anyways, she got really scared when she had me, and only a few months after being born, she abandoned me next to a dumpster behind a restaurant."

She gave a long pause and then continued.

Gracy: "She left me for dead, but luckily one of the restaurant employees found me and called the police. That's how I ended up at the orphanage."

Rocky was speechless. He didn't really know what else to say to her.

Rocky: "Wow. I'm sorry that happened to you."

Gracy: "Don't be. It's not your fault."

She began to look at the sky.

Gracy: "Besides, if she hadn't left me, I would have never met my new family…"

She looked down from the clouds and then at Rocky.

Gracy: "…or you for that matter."

They both smiled at each other, and Rocky noticed the flower that he had given Gracy. It was pinned to her purple shirt.

Rocky: _'She still has that?' _He thought smiling at it.

Gracy: "Um Rocky?"

Rocky: "Hm?"

Gracy: "I know that you guys are excited to come over and everything. I am too, but could I just come with my brother over to your house for dinner?"

Rocky: "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Gracy: "No. I just forgot that my mother is working almost nonstop, and it would be near impossible to get her to come home just to meet you guys. Your parents wouldn't mind would they?"

Rocky: "You kidding? My mom loves company. You wanna come over tomorrow night?"

Gracy: "Yes I can do that."

Rocky: "Great! I'll let my parents know."

Gracy: "Thank you. So then it's settled?"

Rocky: "Yeah I guess it is."

Gracy: "Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow night."

She smiled at him and began to walk off until she felt Rocky gently grab her hand. She stopped walking.

Gracy: _'Huh? Rocky…?' _

Rocky: "Gracy. If…you ever need someone to talk to…I'll be here."

Gracy never turned around to look at Rocky. She just continued to stare off in the direction that she walked. Gracy had a smile on her face that Rocky could not see.

Gracy: "…Thank you…" She said softly

He let go of her hand and continued to watch her walk off without her looking back at him.

Rocky: "You're welcome…"

Gracy came home to see Lita sitting at her doorstep waiting for her. She was playing with her shoe laces as she waited. When she saw Gracy coming, she hopped up and ran up to her.

Lita: "Hey! Where were ya?" She said eagerly.

Gracy: "I was just at the park with Rocky. Is something wrong?"

Lita shook her head.

Lita: "No. I just wanted to come over and see how you were doing, and maybe we could even talk a little bit."

Gracy stared at Lita's happy facial expression for a second as she tried to figure out her intentions, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary (at least in Lita's case). She nodded.

Gracy: "Sure. You can come right in. Nobody's home though."

Lita: "That's cool."

Gracy pulled out her house key and unlocked the door. They both walked into the spacious two-story home and made it upstairs to Gracy's room.

Lita: "Wow. I love your room Gracy!" She said while looking around.

The room was painted sky blue which is Gracy's favorite color. She had a study desk along with a large book case for her studies, a nice bed with white covers and blue pillows, a music stand that she had her violin sat up against, a T.V., and other things that you would fine in a bedroom. Lita plopped down on Gracy's bed.

Lita: "Mmmmmm." She said from comfort. "Sooo cozy. You're the lucky one."

Gracy walked over to her closet and put her sneakers away. She turned around.

Gracy: "I wouldn't say that, but I'm glad that you like it." She smiled

Lita sat up.

Lita: "Hm? Why aren't you?"

Gracy: "Never mind. It's nothing to worry about." She said as she sat at her study desk.

Gracy began to skim through her school notes for a quiz she had been studying for.

Lita: "I guess…Hey Gracy."

Gracy: "Yes?" She said while still reviewing

Lita: "What do you think about me?"

Gracy became a bit confused at the question and turned around.

Gracy: "What kind of question is that?"

Lita: "I don't know. I'm just curious is all."

Gracy thought to herself for a moment.

Gracy: "Hmm…Well…You're someone very unique, fun and special. I find you very easy to be around with too."

Lita: "Is that all?"

Gracy: "Well I haven't known for that long yet, but from what I've seen so far, you're a very friendly and spirited person."

Lita: "Do you think we could end up being best friends?" Sounding serious

Gracy: "I don't see why not. Why this kind of talk all of the sudden?"

Lita: "I don't know. It's just that you are the first real friend that I've really had that's a girl anyway."

Gracy: "You don't have many friends?"

Lita: "Uh uh. People just really don't like me because of how lively I am, but I can't help it. I'm just me you know." She said as she hunched her shoulders

Gracy: "I'm sorry to hear that."

Lita laughed

Lita: "Haha. Don't be. Besides, Colt is one of my closest and most loyal friends. I don't know where I'd be without him."

(Silence)

Gracy: "If you don't mind my asking Lita. How did you and Colt meet anyway?"

Lita: "Oh it was a day that I will never forget." She said laying back down on Gracy's bed.

Lita stared at the ceiling with both of her hands behind her head as she began to tell Gracy the story.

**Flashback **

Lita: _"We were both in middle school when we first met. I was on my way back from the clinic to get my things. I guess I had a migraine or something because my head was killing me, and I felt as if I could barely stand let alone walk. Anyway, I was at my locker getting the last of my books to get ready to leave. When I got everything together, I closed my locker door to see Lester was standing behind it staring at me. He was a one of the biggest kids in the school and also the biggest pervert. I know. Lucky me."_

--

Lester: "Hey good looking. What cha up to?"

Lita: "Nothing that's any of your business." She said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

She tried to walk by him, but he stepped in front her to block her off.

Lester: "What's the rush baby? Stay with me, and have a little fun." He ordered

Lita: "Seriously. Move. I'm not feeling well." She said as she held her forehead from the pain the migraine was giving her

Lester: "You're not? Well I know a way to make you feel better." He said getting closer to her.

Lita: "Just move." She glared

She began to walk again until Lester took her by the arms and pinned her against the lockers.

Lita: "Hey! Let go of me!" She yelled

Lester: "Now that's not very nice. Didn't your parents ever teach you about common courtesy?"

Lita: "I should ask you the same thing!" She snapped back. "Now let me go!"

Lester: "Silly girl. Quit resisting."

Lita: "Isn't much to resist."

Lester: "Ouch babe. That was harsh, but I'll let you know what you're missing out on."

Lester leaned in and forcibly began to kiss Lita's neck.

--

Gracy: "Oh my goodness! That must have been awful."

Lita: "Yeah. I would have had the strength to get away too if I didn't have that stupid migraine."

Gracy: "And then what happened?"

Lita: "Oh yeah. And then…"

--

Lita: "Uh! Stop! Get off you freak!"

Lester: "What's the matter? You don't like it rough?"

Lester let go of one of Lita's hands and began to grab one of her breasts. Lita's instant reaction came, and she slapped him in the face as hard as she could with her free hand leaving a red mark on his face.

Lester: "What the hell?!" He said enraged as he grabbed his cheek. "You stupid bitch!"

Lester slapped Lita in her face and threw her to the ground. She became instantly dazed, and the room felt as if it were spinning. When her vision finally focused, all she could see was Lester as he stood over her. He began to reach down to grab her until they both suddenly heard a voice.

??: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Lester turned around to see that it was Colt. Lita weakly looked up from where she laid and saw him.

Lita: _'Who's that?' _She thought

Lester: "Oh yeah? And just what are **you** gonna do about it?"

Lita watched as Lester stomped closer and closer towards Colt. The last thing she saw was a confident smirk that had appeared on Colt's face. She then blacked out.

--

Gracy: "I can't believe that actually happened to you, and you were only middle school kids! That had to be scary."

Lita: "It sure was. I'm almost finished."

--

??: "Hey…hey...!"

Lita: _'Who…Who is that? Is someone calling me?'_

??: "Hey come on. Wake up. You alright?" The voice asked

Lita moaned a bit and came to for a moment. She saw a blurry vision of Colt looming over her. His voice echoed in her head as he spoke to her.

Colt: "Hold on. It's gonna be okay."

Lita: "Who…are you?"

Colt: "Later. I'm gonna carry you to the clinic okay?"

Lita felt her body being scooped up by Colt, and just as she began to regain her memory, she blacked out again. Later that day, she woke up in the clinic confused about what had happened as she stared into the ceiling lights.

??: "So you're finally awake."

Lita looked to her left and saw Colt sitting next to her bed watching her.

Colt: "You had me a bit worried there. You know that?"

Lita: "Where am I?" She weakly asked

Colt: "Haha. You don't recognize your own school clinic?" He joked.

Lita: "I'm in the clinic? Oh no!"

Lita sat up quickly and anxiously looked around.

Lita: "Where is he?! He's not still here is he…OW!" She grabbed her forehead in pain.

Colt: "Whoa. Hey. Take it easy, and lie down. You still need to rest." He said as he grabbed her shoulders and gently laid her back down in the bed.

Lita: "But…he…"

Colt: "Oh Lester? I wouldn't worry about him if I were you."

Lita: "What? Why?"

Colt helped her to sit up and pointed out of the window that allowed people to see into the clinic lobby. Lester sat in one of the waiting chairs as he held an icepack to his blackened right eye. Lita laid herself back down.

Lita: "You did that to him?" She asked amazed

Colt: "Yep. I just happened to be passing by when I saw that dork trying to have his way with you, so I decided that I would teach him some manners."

Lita: "Wow. You must be pretty tough. The guy is twice your size. Thank you."

Colt: "Eh. It was nothing." He said rubbing his fingers through his own hair.

Lita: "I wouldn't call it nothing. What you did was really brave and so cool."

Colt: "Well I guess you could say some of that." He said trying not to brag too much.

Colt looked down at his watch.

Colt: "Oh crap! I completely forgot about my class. My teacher's gonna think that I'm skipping again! Ugh! And I really _did_ need to go to the bathroom too!"

Lita: "Well did you go to the restroom?"

Colt: "No but...Ha Ha. Very funny." He smirked

Lita smiled back.

Colt: "But seriously, I have to go or I'll be in big trouble!"

Colt got up and made his way towards the door.

Lita: "Hey wait!"

Colt stopped and looked back at Lita.

Colt: "Yeah?"

Lita: "Um…Would it be…okay if I maybe…had lunch with you tomorrow?" She said as she played with her hands

Colt let out a playful smile.

Colt: "Sure. That sounds fine with me."

Lita looked up surprised. She didn't expect someone that she had just met to do lunch with her so soon.

Lita: "Really?!"

Colt: "Really. We'll meet by the vending machine. Is that alright?"

Lita: "Okay. That sounds fine with me."

Colt nodded and turned around to leave until he heard her again.

Lita: "Oh wait! I didn't get your name!"

Colt turned around.

Colt: "The name's Colt." He winked.

Lita: "Lita." She playfully winked back.

Colt: "Well then Lita. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow then?"

Lita: "You bet!"

Colt finally turned around and high-tailed it out of there.

**End Flashback**

**--**

Lita: "And from that moment on we've been best friends ever since."

Gracy: "Wow. That _is_ a truly unforgettable story."

Lita: "Mm hm. Sure is."

Lita looked at Gracy's shirt and noticed the pink azalea pinned to it.

Lita: "Hey that's a pretty flower you have there. Where did ya get it?"

Gracy: "Oh this?" She said looking down at it.

Gracy began to blush a little.

Lita: "Yeah that. Where did you get it?"

Gracy began to touch the flower as she spoke.

Gracy: "Rocky gave it to me when I first met him in the school garden."

Lita: "Rocky gave it to you?!" She said surprised.

Gracy's grin grew wider, but she didn't notice that Lita was soon catching on.

Lita: "Oh…my…God! You like him don't you?!" She said getting excited

Gracy snapped back to attention. Her face was now completely red.

Gracy: "N…no. That's ridiculous. We're…We're just friends." She lied

Lita: "Riiiight. Your beet red face tells me otherwise." She teased

Gracy: "No. It's just really hot in here. That's all."

Lita: "Why can't you just admit it? It's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean Rocky is a really nice guy."

Gracy: "Well…Maybe I like him a little bit."

Lita got up and walked over to Gracy's mirror.

Lita: "So when are going to tell him?"

Gracy: "Tell him what?"

Lita turned around from the mirror to face Gracy.

Lita: "Duh! About how you feel! Don't tell me you never intended on it."

Gracy: "Well I don't want to spoil a good friendship."

Lita: "But you may never know. He might like you back."

Gracy: "I don't know…"

Lita: "Oh come on. Promise me that you'll do it. You'll feel a whole lot better once you do. Trust me. You're a great person! Don't let an opportunity like Rocky go to waste to some typical self-absorbed bimbo."

Gracy looked at Lita and thought about her decision. After some serious thought, she finally gave in.

Gracy: "Alright you win, but I'll tell him when I'm good and ready."

Lita: "How about before the end of next week."

Gracy: "(sigh) Fine."

Lita: "Awesome! I can't believe it. You haven't even been here a full month, and you're about to find your true love! That sooo romantic!"

Gracy: "Yeah…romantic."

Gracy looked down at her flower again.

Gracy: _'Rocky…Will you always accept me? Even if I told you about my past?' _She thought

**End of Chapter!**


	6. Laughs and Lies

**Author's Note: **I am so terribly sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! I have not stopped writing. I've just been having some complications with my wireless router and internet connection, so I've been unable to post for a LONG time! Give my chapter updates from here on out about a week and a half and you should be able to read through the entire story smoothly. Sorry for the wait. **ENJOY** and give lots of **REVIEWS**!!

--

It was 7:52 pm, eight minutes away from the usual time when the Douglas family would get together to have dinner. Tonight though was going to be different. They were expected to have Gracy and her older brother Chris over as guests. The parents were happy for them to come over and visit, but Samuel (the father) had to work late that night, so he unfortunately had to miss out. As dinner came closer and closer, the boys were busy setting the table for their mother as she got ready. Rocky was setting all of the dishes on the table while Colt laid out some of the food out. Tum Tum handled all of the silverware. As they set the table, Rocky was filling his brothers in about Gracy, and what to say and what not to say if she tells them about certain things about her life.

Tum Tum: "She was abandoned next to a dumpster?!" He said shocked

Colt: "And she lived in an orphanage?!"

Rocky let out an annoyed sigh and responded.

Rocky: "Yes. And those are the exact kind of reactions that I'm **not **going to hear tonight. Right?"

Rocky eyed both of them. Colt and Tum looked at each other and agreed

Colt & Tum: "Right." They said in unison.

Jessica called from the bathroom to check on everything.

Jessica: "Boys?! Are you almost finished setting the table?!"

Rocky stopped what he was doing to turn his head to the side and answered.

Rocky: "We're almost done!" He yelled back

Jessica: "You're going to wanna hurry. They'll be over any minute, and we can't keep them waiting." She warned.

Colt: "Alright." He said as he put out the last dish

Tum Tum: "I wonder what his brother is like anyway." He said wondering. "Have you met him yet Rocky?"

Rocky shook his head

Rocky: "No, but Gracy did tell me a little bit about him."

Colt: "Really? What's he like?"

Rocky: "Well from what I've heard from her so far. He's the complete opposite of Gracy. You know…loud, outgoing, energetic. If anything, he's kind of like…well…Lita."

Colt: "For real?" He said amused

Rocky: "Yep. You two should get along just fine Colt." He smiled

Colt: "Hey! Just because he's **somewhat **similar to one of my closest friends doesn't mean that were just going to magically become best buddies once we meet."

Rocky: "Nah. I have this feeling that you two will be good friends." He reassured

Colt: "Maybe, but I still don't know. I mean I haven't even met the guy yet, and neither have you."

Rocky hunched his shoulders.

Rocky: "Gracy doesn't look like she would lie to me about something like that. Come on. Give new friendships a chance."

Colt: "Yeah okay, but still…"

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Tum Tum quickly looked down at his wristwatch.

Tum Tum: "8:00. Right on schedule."

Jessica hurried down the stairs in a hurry as she put on her right earring.

Jessica: "Colt! Could you get that honey?! It's probably Gracy!"

Colt rolled his eyes and let out a small moan of annoyance.

Colt: "Ugh…fine."

--

(5 minutes before dinner)

Gracy and her older brother Chris were on their way to the boys' house to have dinner with them. As they walked, Gracy heard Chris laugh to himself.

Gracy: "What's so funny?" She asked curiously

Chris: "Nothing. I'm just kind of happy for you. That's all." He smiled

Gracy became confused.

Gracy: "Happy for me? Why?" She asked

Chris: "Isn't it obvious?"

Gracy shook her head. She still didn't have a clue what he was getting at.

Chris: "Wow, and aren't you supposed to be some sort of genius too?" He laughed

Gracy: "Please just tell me." She said getting a little annoyed

Chris quickly calmed his short laughter.

Chris: "Since we've moved, you've made some great friends so early. We haven't even been here for very long either, and now one of your friends are having us over for dinner."

Gracy looked at her brother.

Gracy: "Oh really?"

Chris: "Yes really." He laughed. "You're lucky to have found them."

Gracy: "Well…"

Chris: "Huh? What is it?"

Gracy: "It was more like…they found me." She said smiling to herself.

Chris suddenly became curious.

Chris: "Really? Well how did that come about?"

Gracy stopped walking and turned to look at Chris.

Gracy: "Promise me that you won't get upset."

Chris was now the confused one.

Chris: "Why would I get upset?"

Gracy: "Please…just promise me." She said softly

Chris studied his sister closely before he answered and nodded.

Chris: "…Ok…I promise."

Gracy: "Thanks."

Gracy told Chris the entire story about how everything went down in the cafeteria on her first day. She told him about Trisha and about meeting Rocky in the garden. She told him how she met Colt, Tum, and Lita. She also told him about the time they spent in the arcade.

Chris: "Wow…" He was almost speechless. "That must have been some day that you had huh?" He said as he stared at her

Gracy: "Sorry I didn't tell you about what happened to me earlier, I didn't want you to get upset." She frowned

Chris: "Well I am a bit surprised that I never knew, but that's water under the bridge now."

Gracy: "Really?" She said with a sudden smile

Chris: "Really." He reassured her. "Besides. I'm interested in this Rocky character that suddenly came and helped you out. I have to make sure to thank him once we meet."

Gracy brightened up even more.

Gracy: "He's a really wonderful person."

She reached for the flower that Rocky had given her. She thought she remembered to pin it to her shirt, but…

Gracy: _'What? Oh no. I forgot to bring it with me!' _She thought sadly

Chris: "Hey is something wrong Gracy?"

She came out of her thoughts.

Gracy: "Um…no. Everything's fine." She lied. "Hey look! We're almost there!" She pointed

She wanted to quickly change the subject. Gracy made her way to the doorstep.

--

(Back at the house 8:00)

Colt came to answer the door.

Colt: "Who is it?"

Gracy: "It's Gracy."

Colt opened the door and saw Gracy standing alone at the doorstep.

Colt: "Hey Gracy." (looks around) "I thought you said your brother was coming."

Gracy looked around and realized that she accidentally ditched her brother.

Gracy: "Oh…he is. He must have had to stop to tie his shoes or something. He'll be here in a moment."

Colt: "Oh."

Colt turned around and called Rocky

Colt: "Rocky! Gracy's here!"

Rocky came to the door.

Rocky: "Hey Gracy."

Gracy: "Hi Rocky, and thanks again for allowing us to have dinner with you. It was very thoughtful."

The three then heard a voice in the distance.

Chris: "Hey!"

They turn to Chris' direction and watch him run to the doorstep. When he finally made it, he bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Chris: (pants) Did you…(pants)…really have to…leave me?"

He regains himself and stood up straight.

Chris: "You could have waited."

Gracy: "Sorry. I guess I just kind of forgot."

Chris: "Forgot?! I…"

Chris' eyes met with Colt's.

Chris & Colt: "YOU!" They both shouted

Rocky and Gracy both looked at each other confused and then at their brothers.

Rocky: "You two know each other?" He asked

Colt: "I guess you can sort of say that." He said in a serious face

Chris: "Well it's good to see you too." He said in a sarcastic yet playful way. "I hope you're still not cutting classes in the restroom." He joked

Colt: "I told you already. I wasn't skipping." He dully responded

Rocky sighed and slapped his own forehead.

Rocky: "What? Colt you were skipping again?" He said while he shook his head

Colt turned to Rocky and became frustrated.

Colt: "I told you already! I wasn't cutting class!" He argued

Chris: "Sure you weren't." He joked

Colt: "What's your problem?!" He hissed

Chris: "You're lacking sense of humor."

Colt: "Don't you think you've said enough?!" He snapped

Chris: "Haha. Not really."

Gracy: _'This night isn't starting the way that I had hoped.' _She thought

Rocky looked at Gracy's disappointed facial expression and took the hint. Unnecessary tension over silly things shouldn't ruin a good night.

Rocky: "Alright you two. Let's just forget about it."

Gracy: "Yeah. You two shouldn't be arguing. You just met. Well…sort of."

Chris immediately agreed.

Chris: "I'm completely cool with that."

Chris held his hand out to Colt.

Chris: "Let's leave the past in the past. The name's Chris Walters. Nice to meet ya."

Colt glared at his hand, but eventually extended his hand to shake his.

Colt: "…Colt." He blandly stated

Chris: "Yeah. That is a pretty cool name." He said while nodding

Colt let out a surprising smile.

Colt: "Really? You really think so?"

Chris: "Oh yeah! Why are you so surprised to hear that?"

Colt: "You have no idea! I'll tell you later."

Chris: "Then you must be…Tum Tum? No wait! I mean Rocky! Right?"

Rocky: "Yeah that's me." He laughed

Chris held out his hand.

Chris: "Thank you so much for helping out my sister before. I really appreciate it."

Rocky smiled as he took Chris' hand and shook it.

Rocky: "You're welcome."

It wasn't long before the boys heard their mother call from inside the house.

Jessica: "Colt! Is that Gracy? Let them in honey. Dinner's ready!" She called.

Chris: "I'll say. I can smell it from here." He said rubbing his stomach.

Rocky: "Please. Come on in."

Chris and Gracy were led inside of the house and into the kitchen where they saw Tum Tum eagerly waiting at the table and their mother preparing drinks. Jessica turned around and saw them enter.

Jessica: "Oh! So you must be Gracy, and you are…?"

Chris: "Chris. And it's very nice to meet you." He said politely

Jessica: "It's nice to finally meet both of you. Please have a seat."

Gracy: "Thank you."

They all took their seats around the table. Chris noticed Tum Tum sitting and spoke to him.

Chris: "So this little guy here is Tum Tum."

Tum Tum looked up and acknowledged him.

Tum Tum: "Yep. Sure am." He smiled

Chris examined him a little longer.

Chris: "Hm. From what Gracy told me about the way you ate, I expected you to be a whole lot bigger. There's no way she could have been right."

Tum Tum: "Don't let the looks fool you." He smirked

Colt: "Yeah. He can seriously pig out. I think he might even have an extra stomach hidden in there."

Chris laughed.

Chris: "Oh! So that's you're secret." He joked

Tum Tum: "Maybe." He smirked again

Jessica: "Well I apologize that my husband couldn't be here to meet you tonight, but he is needed at work right now." She explained

Gracy: "It's okay."

Chris: "Yeah. Our mom works all the time too, so we would know how that goes."

Jessica: "Well I'm sure he'll meet you two sometime, and maybe we can even meet your parents as well."

Chris and Gracy both looked at each other and stared. There was a bit of silence until they answered.

Chris: "Um…Yeah. That would be…great!"

Jessica: "Good!" She sipped her tea and, put it back onto the table. "Alright you guys. Dig in."

Everyone reached in and filled their plates. Baked chicken with mixed vegetables and dinner rolls were being served.

Jessica: "So my boys told me that you moved here all the way from Virginia. I'll bet that was quite the move. Wasn't it?"

Gracy: "Yes it sure was. 10 hour flights are not exactly one of the most entertaining things to do now a days."

Colt: "I bet they aren't. Are you guys into anything?"

Gracy: "Reading and music help me to pass the time."

Colt: "Really? Do you play an instrument?" He asked curiously

Gracy: "I'm pretty passionate with the violin. Rocky told me that you were also into music."

Colt: "Yep. I play guitar, and I sing a bit too. I also write my own original songs you know." He bragged

Gracy: "Must be fun."

Rocky took a bite out of his roll.

Rocky: "What about you Chris?"

Chris: "I'm a big fan of basketball. I used to play at my old high school."

Chris ate some of his vegetables.

Rocky: "You serious?"

Chris: "Yep, and you should have seen how surprised Gracy was when I told her that I made Varsity."

Rocky and Colt both looked at each other in amazement.

Colt: "You made varsity?! No way!"

Chris: "Yes way."

Rocky: "but aren't you just a freshman?!"

Gracy laughed.

Gracy: "That's exactly what I said, but apparently he had the necessary skill to play on the varsity level. He became quite popular very quickly at our old school."

Colt: "Wow. You must be really good. Rocky and I also play basketball."

Rocky: "Yeah we should play each other sometime."

Chris nodded.

Chris: "I'll keep that in mind, so what are you guys into?"

Tum Tum: "We're ninjas."

Chris laughed.

Chris: "Great joke kid, but I'm kinda serious."

Rocky: "No joke. We are ninjas."

Chris: "Whaaaat?!"

He looked at Jessica to see if it was the truth, and she nodded her head with a smile.

Chris: "But how?"

Rocky: "Our Japanese grandfather teaches us when we go to his cabin every summer."

Colt: "And we're really good at it too."

Chris: "Wow. That's gotta be a pretty cool grandpa. I bet that kicks the crud out of summer camp doesn't it?"

Tum Tum picked up his third piece of chicken and took a bite of it.

Tum Tum: "It sure does." He said with a full mouth

Chris looked down to examine his plate and then at Tum Tum's.

Chris: "Man you guys weren't kidding. I'm not even half way through my first helping and he's already at his thirds."

Colt: "Told ya." He smiled

They all laughed and continued to eat until dinner was all gone.

Chris: "Man that hit the spot. Dinner was awesome Mrs. Douglas!" He smiled while rubbing his satisfied stomach.

Gracy wiped her mouth with her napkin.

Gracy: "Yes it was very nice."

Jessica: "Thank you. You two are more than welcome to come over anytime okay?"

Gracy & Chris: "Okay." They both nodded in unison.

Rocky: "Yeah mom. Dinner was great."

Jessica: "Thank you son."

She looked at Chris and Gracy.

Jessica: "If you two want, you can stay here for a bit and get comfortable."

Chris: "I'm up for that. What about you Gracy?"

Gracy: "I'm quite alright with it." She nodded

Rocky then stood up at the table.

Rocky: "Hey Gracy. Do you want to go on a quick walk with me?"

Gracy: "M…me?" She nervously stuttered

Rocky laughed

Rocky: "Of course you. Who else?"

She thought to herself and then finally agreed.

Gracy: "…I guess so…"

Rocky: "Good. I'll grab my jacket."

Rocky left the table and hurried upstairs.

Jessica: "Alright kids. You can get up now. I'm going to go ahead and clear the table."

Colt: "Alright mom. Hey Chris. You wanna come out and shoot a few hoops before you leave?"

Chris: "Let's do it." He said without hesitation

They both got up from the table and began to head outside.

Rocky made his way back downstairs wearing his black jacket.

Rocky: "Okay. You ready?"

Gracy finally stood up.

Gracy: "Yes, but where are we going?"

Rocky: "Just up the street and back."

Gracy: "Um. Alright. Let's go."

Tum Tum still sat at the table as he observed what was going on between the two. He let out an impish smirk, and Rocky spotted it.

Rocky: "What's up with you?"

Tum Tum: "Noooothing." He said before sipping his drink

Rocky: "Well whatever." He hunched his shoulders. "Come on Gracy."

The two began to walk out of the door.

Jessica: "You two don't stay out too late. Okay?"

Tum Tum: "Yeah. Don't you lovebirds stay out too late!" He teased

Rocky rolled his eyes.

Rocky: "We won't mom. See you in a few."

Both Gracy and Rocky exited the front door of the house. They walked passed the driveway where they saw Colt and Chris shooting the basketball and made their way to the street.

Rocky: "Sure is a nice night."

Gracy: "It is." She said looking up at the stars

There was a bit of silence between them and Rocky then continued to speak.

Rocky: "I hope you enjoyed your time over here."

Gracy: "Oh I most certainly did. Your mother is a very kind person. I wonder who you take after." She joked

Rocky: "Oh you haven't met my dad yet. My brothers, especially Colt, will say that I'm just like him."

Gracy: "Really? What's you father like?"

Rocky: "He can be pretty strict a lot of times, and even a bit of stubborn too."

Gracy: "It looks like Colt takes after your dad more than you do."

Rocky: "You think so?"

Gracy: "Mm hm." She smiled

Air chilly breeze began to blow through the night air, and Gracy began to rub her arms for warmth. Rocky looked over at her and noticed.

Rocky: "Hey. You cold?"

Gracy: "Only a little bit. No need to worry about me."

Rocky pulled off his jacket and held it out to her.

Rocky: "Well here. Take this. I don't want you to get sick."

Gracy: "Oh no. I couldn't."

Rocky: "It's okay. Really it is."

Gracy: "Well…Okay, but what about you?"

Rocky: "I'll be fine. Here."

Gracy accepted the jacket and put it on.

Gracy: "It's kind of big."

They both laughed.

Rocky: "Well it looks good on you." He joked

They both continued to walk kind of slow, and there was nothing but silence for a while. Gracy kept looking at the ground and tried to avoid looking at Rocky as she walked.

Gracy: _'I wonder what he really wants to talk to me about. Should I listen to Lita and tell him how I feel? Maybe this is the moment, or maybe I'm just kidding myself." _She thought.

Gracy thought to herself long and hard. She finally gathered her courage and was ready to tell Rocky her feelings.

Gracy: "Rocky I…"

Rocky: "Gracy?" He interrupted.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

Gracy: "Y…yes?"

Rocky: "Remember what I told you at the park?"

Gracy: "…Hm?"

Rocky: "You know. About you being able to come and talk to me about whatever whenever. No matter what it is."

Gracy: "Oh yeah."

She let out a small and fake giggle.

Gracy: "I remember."

Rocky became a bit more serious now and came to a stop. Gracy stopped with him.

Rocky: "Well?...Is there something that you want to tell me?"

Gracy: "Like…what?"

Rocky: "Your dad Gracy. Where's your dad?"

Gracy: "Why…Why do you want to know that?"

Rocky: "For that reason just now. Look how you just acted when I mentioned him."

Gracy: "What? I…I didn't act any different than I usually would."

Rocky: "You're a really bad liar. You know that?"

Gracy: "I…"

Rocky grabbed her hand.

Rocky: "Is it that hard for you to trust me?"

Gracy couldn't take it as his blue-green eyes shot right through her.

Gracy: "No Rocky…no. I just…care too much about you to get you involved."

Rocky: "Involved with what?"

Gracy: "I've said too much."

She turned around and began to quickly walk back to her home.

Rocky: "Gracy hold on. Wait a minute!"

She didn't look back while she was walking and tripped.

Gracy: "Ah!"

Rocky: "Oh no."

Rocky ran over to her to help her up. She was lying on her side, and the jacket that Rocky let her borrow had slipped down her shoulder along with her shirt revealing some skin.

Rocky: "Are you okay?" He asked with concern and a little guilt

Gracy was silent for a bit and then answered.

Gracy: "I'm okay."

He offered his hand.

Rocky: "Here."

Rocky then noticed something on her right shoulder. He examined it while he helped her to her feet. As she dusted her off her skirt, Rocky continued to examine it without her knowing.

Rocky: _'What is that? Is that a birthmark? No…maybe not.'_

He got a better view of it and then realized what it was. It was…

Rocky: _'A burn? Is that a burn?!' _He thought with widened eyes

The burn was round and about the size of a nickel or quarter.

Rocky: _'This was definitely intentional! It looks like it came from a cigar! Who would do this to her?!' _He thought enraged

Gracy finished dusting herself off and then looked at Rocky to realize that he saw what she didn't want him to see. She gasped and quickly pulled her sleeve up to cover the burn.

Gracy: "I…I have to go…goodbye."

Rocky grabbed her arm gently yet firmly.

Rocky: "Gracy. Who did this to you?"

Gracy: "It was nothing. It was just an accident. That's all. Really!" She said worried

Rocky: "Stop lying to me. It was your father who did this to you. Wasn't it?!"

Gracy: "No. Rocky please! I want to go now. Please let go of me!"

Rocky: "Gracy. It doesn't have to be this way. My dad is an FBI agent. He can help you. We can keep you safe if you just tell me the truth!"

Gracy: "Rocky! Please don't do this!" She begged

Rocky: "Why? Why won't you accept help?"

Gracy stopped struggling to get free of Rocky's grip and stared into his eyes once more. There was a still silence.

Gracy: "…I'm sorry…"

She pried his hand open and ran back home.

Rocky: "Gracy! Wait!"

She kept running, and this time she didn't stop or look back. This time, Rocky could only watch as she ran off to her home.

Rocky: _'Gracy…'_

Rocky let out a sigh and made his way back home. He came back and saw Colt and Chris sitting under the basketball hoop chatting. Colt spotted Rocky coming into the driveway.

Colt: "Well that was a quick walk." He smirked

Rocky: "Yeah."

Chris: "Hey. Is something wrong? Where's Gracy?"

Rocky thought about what to say and just decided to skip the drama of what happened and tell them what he needed to know.

Rocky: "She decided that she would just go home. You can still catch up with her though."

Chris stood up.

Chris: "Well that's not like her to bolt off without letting me know. Hope nothing's wrong or anything."

Rocky: "…Um. No she's fine." He lied

Chris: "Well if you say so. I'll see you guys later, and Colt?"

Colt: "Yeah?"

Chris: "We gotta play each other again sometime. That was too much fun."

They both gave each other a thumbs up, and Chris sprinted out of the driveway.

Colt: "Well how did your walk go?" He teased

Rocky: "I don't wanna talk about it."

Colt: "Were you…rejected?"

Rocky: "That's not it. I'm just really worried about her now."

Colt looked at his brother a little longer and noticed something different about him.

Colt: "Hey Rock. Where's your jacket man?"

Rocky looked down and saw that the jacket he wore out was gone.

Rocky: "Aw man. Gracy must still have it."

Colt: "You gave her your jacket? How can she reject you after you giving her that?"

Rocky ignored his joke.

Rocky: "Whatever. I'll tell you about everything later. Come on. Let's get inside."

The two brothers head inside the house to finish up the night.

**End of Chapther!**


	7. The Pursuit of Truth

Rocky paced around the bedroom back and forward while Colt watched him anxiously to hear about what has been going on with between him and Gracy. Rocky was in both a state of worry and confusion. He didn't understand why anyone would harm someone like her in the first place, and why she didn't report him to the police. It didn't make any sense, yet he felt she had her reasons for not doing so. Rocky had to know why. Colt grew more and more impatient as he waited for Rocky to fill him in.

Colt: "Rocky. What is it already? Spit it out!" He demanded

Rocky stopped dead in his tracks and gave Colt a quick glance. He walked over to his bed where Colt was sitting and sat down next to him. Rocky sighed.

Rocky: "I think Gracy's father had abused her."

Colt: "You serious?" He said in a calmer tone

Rocky nodded his head to confirm the news.

Colt: "Man…" He said as he looked down.

(Silence)

Colt: "You would have never figured that out by just looking at her."

Rocky: "I know. It surprised me too."

Colt: "By the way. How do you figure that she was abused?"

Rocky: "I figured it out while I was on my walk with her last night. She somehow tripped and fell to the ground, so when I went to go help her up, I saw a burn mark on her shoulder."

Colt thought to himself and then hunched his shoulders.

Colt: "What makes you so sure that the burn was from someone else and wasn't some sort of accident?"

Rocky: "Because…the burn looked like it came from a cigar. There is no way a burn like THAT was an accident."

Colt: "So you think Gracy's dad did that to her?"

Rocky: "I'm pretty positive. When I confronted her and asked if her father did it to her, she became even more defensive and frightened. I know that Gracy is shy, but you should have seen the way she behaved when I confronted her about it. I mean she just ran off. That's just not like her at all."

Colt folded his arms and nodded.

Colt: "Yep. It was definitely him, so what are we going to do?"

Rocky stood up.

Rocky: "WE aren't going to do anything. I'M going to try and figure out the truth."

Colt looked up at him somewhat offended.

Colt: "Oh so now you don't need me anymore?" He said strongly

Rocky sat down next to him again.

Rocky: "That has nothing to do with it. It's obvious that this is some sort of secret that Gracy has been trying to hold in for some time. I should try and make it look like I'm the only one outside of her family that knows about it. If she figures out that I told you, she'll never trust me again and I'll never be able to get to the bottom of this."

Colt carefully thought to himself for a moment, and it began to make sense to him. He then nodded his head and agreed with him.

Colt: "I admire that Rock. I really do, but this is where reality kicks in. Do you really think that she will just up and tell you everything that happened, and even if she did manage to tell you something. How would you know if she was telling you the truth?"

Rocky let out a deep sigh.

Rocky: "I have no other choice Colt."

A smirk appeared on Colt's face.

Colt: "Oh yes you do."

Rocky was now confused.

Rocky: "Hm? What are you talking about?"

Colt: "Chris. He's gotta know what's going on. Ask him about everything."

Rocky: "Are you crazy? I can't do that!"

Colt: "And why not?"

Rocky: "I told you that I don't want to go sneaking around behind her back!" He said in a frustrated tone.

Colt: "Alright. Alright. If you want her 'truthful' information about what really happened between her and her crazed father. Feel free to go ask her…if you don't mind getting screamed at and having a door slammed in your face. And besides, if she ran off like you said, she probably doesn't even want to see you right now."

Colt had him there. Rocky knew that he was right about the possibility of Gracy lying to him or just blocking him out of her life all together. The risk there was too great. He had to ask Chris somehow.

Rocky: "(sighs). Alright Colt. I'll do it."

Another smirk appeared on Colt's face again.

Colt: "Great. You should go meet him today."

Rocky: "Huh? Today? Why?"

Colt: "Me and him are going to the basketball court today to play some one on one. After we're done playing, you can come and ask him about all the gritty details. Gracy's not going to be there, so it's the perfect opportunity."

Rocky: "Well…"

Colt: "Come on Rock! Do you wanna help her or not?"

That was all Rocky needed to hear. He wanted Gracy's suffering to end. He wanted for her past to be put behind her never to resurface again.

Rocky: "Okay. I'll go."

Colt: "Alright. Get ready. I meet him there in half an hour."

Rocky and Colt both went and got their sneakers along with their basketball and headed to the park.

--

Gracy is in her room sitting in front of her window as she gazed at the front lawn. She couldn't help but think about how the previous night unfolded.

Gracy: "I'm such an idiot." She said to herself. "What am I going to do now? Rocky is more suspicious than ever, and I can't possibly face him again. Not after what happened last night."

She continued to gaze out of the window some more until she couldn't stand the stress anymore. She stepped away from the window and plopped down on her bed.

Gracy: "I wonder…what Rocky thinks of me now." She said softly

At that moment, the words of Rocky from last night played over and over again in her head.

_Rocky: 'Is it that hard for you to trust me?'_

She began to feel tears well up in her eyes and quickly buried her face into her folded arms. She began to cry.

Gracy: "I do trust you Rocky…I really do. It's just…It's just..."

There was a knock on her door. Gracy quickly sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes and answered.

Gracy: "Wh…who is it?"

Chris: "It's me Chris."

She quickly tried to make herself presentable as if nothing was wrong and then answered back.

Gracy: "…Come in."

He cracked the door open and stuck his head through.

Chris: "Hey Grace. I'm going to the park to shoot some hoops with Colt. You wanna come with me, and get some fresh air?"

Gracy: "Um…no thank you. I'll stay here."

Chris: "You sure? You've been inside your room all day long. Come on out with me." He insisted.

Gracy: "It's okay. Really I don't mind staying here."

Chris studied his younger sister's face carefully and then hunched his shoulders.

Chris: "Well…okay, but if you need me you know where I am. Alright?" He said as he pointed a finger at her.

Gracy smiled and nodded back.

Gracy: "Okay. Have fun."

Chris: "See ya."

Chris closed the door and left the house leaving Gracy alone...again. When the coast was clear, she let out a sigh of relief. Now that Chris had mentioned it to her, she really did need some fresh air. She decided that she would go on a walk around the neighborhood to clear her thoughts. Gracy made her way to her closet to get her sneakers when she noticed something different inside of it.

Gracy: "(gasp). What?! How did I forget about THIS?!" She said in disbelief

She reached down to pick up Rocky's black jacket.

Gracy: "This is Rocky's jacket. I was probably in such a panic, that I forgot that I had it the whole time!" She said in a small panic.

She continued to stare at the jacket and began to calm herself.

Gracy: "So I guess it's destiny that we will meet again. Isn't it Rocky?"

--

Colt: "Alright Mr. Allstar. Game point!" He said while dribbling the ball.

Chris: "Bring it on. I can take ya."

Colt: "We'll see."

Colt began to dribble the ball in place with his back towards Chris as he made his way up the court. Chris made a few swipes at the ball, but was unable to get it. Colt finally turned around towards the net and began to dribble in between his legs.

Colt: "See if you can keep up!"

Colt did a cross over that threw Chris off guard completely. He went in for the winning layup and won the game.

Colt: "YES! I AM THE CHAMPIOOOON!" He said with his hands raised in victory. "And the crowd goes crazy!" He said making the noise of a cheering crowd.

Chris smiled and made his way to him.

Chris: "So I'm still a bit rusty, nevertheless that was a great game. Glad I could play again." He held out his hand.

Colt looked down at Chris' hand then back up at Chris and smiled.

Colt: "Same here." He said while he shook his hand.

Chris looked over at the picnic table and noticed Rocky sitting there still watching.

Chris: "Hey Rocky! You wanna come over for a game?"

Rocky looked up from the book that he brought along.

Rocky: "Huh? Oh no thanks."

Chris: "What's up with your brother Colt? Is something wrong?"

Colt: "Uh…"

Chris: "Colt?"

Colt: "Oh it's nothing!" He lied. "I'm gonna go to the water fountain. Why don't you talk to Rock while I fill up our water bottles?"

Chris: "Sure. Hurry back."

Colt: "Okay."

Colt ran off as Chris went over to sit next to Rocky.

Rocky: "That was a pretty close game between the two of you." He said with a smile.

Chris: "Yeah, but he still won." He smiled back. "So what brings you here if you don't wanna play ball?"

Rocky thought to himself silently about what to say.

Chris: "…Rocky? Hello? You in there?" He said as he waved his hand in front of his face.

Rocky snapped out of it.

Rocky: "Oh yeah I am. Sorry."

Chris laughed.

Chris: "Hey. It's alright."

Rocky: "Thanks."

There was silence once again. Rocky put his book away and finally began the conversation.

Rocky: "So um…How's Gracy?"

Chris: "I wish I knew. She hasn't come out of her room all day."

Rocky: "You serious?"

Chris: "Yeah. She didn't even eat breakfast this morning, and breakfast is her favorite meal of the day. She thinks that I don't know that she's depressed, but I've known her too long to fall for her fake smiles."

Rocky: "Oh." He looked down in guilt.

Chris: "It doesn't make sense to me. I don't know why she's behaving the way she is. Besides, I haven't seen her act like this since…"

Chris knew that he spoke a little too much and stopped himself. Rocky knew what he was going to say.

Rocky: "…Your dad?"

Chris looked at Rocky in shock.

Chris: "Wait a second. How did you know?"

Rocky: "I saw the burn mark on Gracy's shoulder when we went on our walk last night. I also remembered how you two behaved when your father was mentioned at dinner, so I put two and two together."

Chris looked down with a solemn expression on his face.

Chris: "Oh…"

Rocky: "How long has he been physically abusive to you guys?"

Chris: "It wasn't me. It was just Gracy he went after, but not physically."

Rocky: "What do mean by…? Don't tell me that…"

Chris shamefully nodded his head.

Chris: "Yeah. He abused her sexually."

Rocky felt his chest get heavy and started to feel a overwhelming amount of anger, but he never let it show in front of Chris.

Rocky: "How did all of this happen?"

Chris: "Well we were first adopted from the orphanage by our mother alone. Gracy and I both loved our new home. The three of us lived so happily for 10 years…until…"

Rocky: "Until?"

Chris: "She met that man, Richard."

Rocky: "I'm guessing that is your dad."

Chris nodded.

Chris: "Mm hm. Mom went crazy for him. She thought that he was the perfect role model for me too. He worked for some company as its vice president, so he made good money too."

Rocky: "I see."

Chris: "Anyways. Everything seemed fine at first until after a few weeks. I noticed how I would see Gracy distance herself from him when he came around. I blew it off at first because well…she's a pretty shy person, so I thought it would go by, but it didn't. It actually got progressively worse."

Rocky: "So what happened?"

Chris: "Well. I first tried to ask Gracy about what was going on, but she wouldn't tell me. I guess she was too afraid of how much trouble it would cause our mom. I mean she really was happy with the guy, and she always wanted to start a family and live a great life. Gracy just didn't want ruin her dream I guess."

Rocky: _'This is terrible.' _He thought shaking his head

Chris: "My sister wasn't acting herself, so I grew very suspicious of the guy. I just…didn't trust him. After about a month, I decided it was time to tell my mom about something not being right. Of course she didn't believe me. She just thought that I was jealous because Gracy and I couldn't have her all to ourselves anymore like we used to. Well she didn't say it quite like that, but I knew that was what she was implying."

Rocky: "So your mother wouldn't even listen to you?"

Chris: "Nope. She thought I was making it all up, but that one terrible day changed her mind about Richard forever."

Rocky: "What happened?"

Chris looked Rocky's in the eyes and gave a nod.

Chris: "One day Gracy was really sick. I think she came down with the flu or something, so she had to stay home from school. Obviously Richard volunteered to stay home and watch her while mom went to work. Apparently it was his "day off". Anyways. After school was over, mom picked me up to go to the grocery store. She usually spends about 30 minutes to an hour shopping, but while we were in the store, something inside of me just didn't feel right. It was as if something in my mind was telling me to go home quick because something was wrong. I brushed it off at first, but the feeling kept coming back. Eventually I made up a lie. I told mom that I felt sick and needed to go home. She didn't hesitate to leave the store with me. We made our way home and that's when it happened."

Chris' hands began to clinch up in anger.

Chris: "We came in the house and I ran straight to Gracy's room to see if she was alright. I didn't know what to expect when I got there, but when I did…I was shocked and angry at the same time."

Rocky: "What did you see?"

Chris' clinched hands were now shaking in rage.

Chris: "I saw that bastard lurking around her bed getting ready to take off his underwear ready to do only God knows what to her. Gracy was still asleep until I yelled for mom to come into the room. When she came in, it was like someone took an ice pick and jammed it into her chest. Her heart was broken and she didn't know what to say. That freak, Richard, put his pants back on speechless and jetted out of the house. Gracy was lucky that I came in when I did."

Rocky was almost speechless, but managed to get out another sentence.

Rocky: "I can't believe that actually happened."

Chris: "Well it did. Next thing we know, our mom packed up our things and moved us both as far away from him as possible. Luckily she knew some relatives here in California, so we stayed with them until we were able to find a new home."

Rocky: "Have you heard from or seen Richard since?"

Chris: "No and I'm glad. I'm telling you Rocky. There is something really twisted about him."

Rocky: "I see…I have one question though."

Chris: "Okay. Shoot." He said in his regular speaking tone.

Rocky: "How did the bully Trisha figure out about this incident?"

Chris: "Rocky I don't have the slightest clue, but please…"

Rocky: "Hm?"

Chris: "…Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this okay. We just got away from this horrible event and we don't need it to resurface again."

Rocky looked at Chris long and hard. He finally agreed.

Rocky: "Okay Chris. You have my word."

Chris: "Thanks a lot Rocky. It's appreciated. I…should be going now. Tell Colt I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

Rocky nodded.

Rocky: "I will. Take care Chris."

Chris got up from where he sat and smiled back at him.

Chris: "You too. Bye."

Chris hopped on his bicycle and rode off leaving Rocky alone.

Colt appeared from his hiding place from behind a bench and came up to Rocky.

Colt: "Hey Rock. I heard everything. Man that must be tough."

Rocky: "Yeah. You know that I still need to talk to Gracy about this."

Colt: "I know, but at least you now know the truth."

Rocky: "Yeah…part of it anyway. Come on. Let's get out of here."

Colt and Rocky both got on their bikes and proceeded home.

**End of Chapter!**

Thanks for keeping up with me so far. I have been very busy with school and work, so I haven't had much time to update. If you like this story and want to continue reading, then submit a review! The more reviews I get, the faster this story gets done!


	8. More to a Story

**Author's Note: **Hi there loyal readers. Thanks for keeping up with my story so far despite the late updates. I have to admit that this chapter was the hardest for me to plan out and write, but I finally finished it (thank God)! This story is coming to an end soon probably in the next chapter. Oh and don't forget to check my profile page! I made a special note for those of you who read my stories. Make sure that you read it (**Important**!)

Gracy sat at home on her sofa while she watched T.V. She was all alone again while her mom was at work, and Chris was hanging out with Colt for the day. Lately Gracy has been in nothing but a slump. She would constantly try to be alone. Even while she was at school she tried to avoid Rocky and his brothers. She just couldn't face him again because she felt that Rocky was hurt by thinking she didn't trust him. She just felt miserable. Gracy then heard a knock on her front door.

Gracy: "Hm? Chris is back already?" She said a bit surprised

She got up from the sofa and made her way to the door. Without asking who it was, she opened the door expecting to see Chris, but it was…

??: "Hi there!"

Gracy: "Lita?" She surprisingly questioned

Lita: "The one and only!" She said with a giggle.

Gracy was somewhat happy to see Lita, but she still wanted to be alone.

Gracy: "What…are you doing here?" She said with a half smile

Lita: "I came to see how you were doing. We haven't really talked to each other lately, so I decided to come over."

Gracy: "Oh…Would you like to come in?"

Lita: "Nope." She said as she smiled with her hands behind her back

Gracy was confused now.

Gracy: "Hm? Why not?"

Lita became even more energetic and hyper.

Lita: "Cause you're coming with me to hang out at the mall. That's why. Come on. It will be just us girls. What do ya say?"

Gracy: "I…um…" Ready to reject the offer until Lita cut her off

Lita: "Oh come on. Coming with me beats lying around the house all day. Besides. It's Saturday, and there is nobody else to hangout with! Pleeeease!"

Gracy looked at Lita's desperate face and let out a smile along with a nod.

Gracy: "Well okay. Let me get ready."

Lita: "Cool! I'll wait for you out here, but be quick okay?"

Gracy: "Alright alright." She laughed. "Just give me some time."

Gracy went back into the house and got her things. While she put on her sneakers, she remembered something very important.

Gracy: "Oh! I almost forgot!" She said to herself.

She went back into her closet and grabbed Rocky's jacket. She then put it inside of her pink cinch pack. She went to her dresser and saw…

Gracy: "…The flower Rocky gave me." She said as she picked it up. "What am I going to do about him?" She sighed

Gracy slowly put the flower back down and headed out the front door to where Lita waited.

Lita: "You ready?" She asked

Gracy: "Yes I'm ready."

Lita: "Great! Then off we go!" She said while she pointed in the direction of their destination.

Gracy followed Lita to the mall.

--

Rocky lied in his bed as he continued to toss his baseball up into the air and catch it when it came back down. As he did, he just thought about his actions towards Gracy, and how it might have affected her. It's been a week since he has seen her, and after hearing what Chris told him about what really happened between her and her father, he actually felt a bit worse finding out a terrible truth like that. He felt like all he might have done was reopen an old wound.

Rocky: _'Maybe I'm being too nosey, but…I can't help it. If I figure out someone is hurting my friends like that, I'm gonna want to help them.' _He thought

He continued to toss the ball up in the air until a hand came out in front of him and caught it.

Rocky: "Huh?"

He looked over to the side of his bed and saw Tum Tum standing over him holding the ball.

Rocky: "Oh. It's just you. What's up?"

Tum tossed the ball back to him.

Tum Tum: "Rocky can we go to the pizza parlor? I'm pretty bored around here, and mom never lets me go by myself."

Rocky looked away from Tum and continued to stare at the ceiling.

Rocky: "Maybe some other time Tum."

Tum Tum: "What? But why?"

Rocky let out a sigh and answered.

Rocky: "I just…have some things on my mind right now."

Tum Tum: "…What kind of things?" He asked curiously

Rocky: "I…can't tell you Tum. Just try and understand."

Tum Tum: "Oh…okay." He said disappointed.

Tum began to walk out of the room with a lowered head, and Rocky caught a glimpse of the sad expression on his face. He sat up in his bed.

Rocky: "Hey Tum Tum?"

Tum Tum slowly looked back at him through the doorway.

Tum Tum: "Yeah?"

Rocky: "I'm kinda hungry myself." He smiled

Tum's face lit up with excitement.

Rocky: "Go ahead and get ready."

Tum Tum wasted no time doing so.

--

Lita: "Ok…sooooo how about this one?"

Both Lita and Gracy were inside of a clothing store trying out shirts. Lita held up two shirts that she was comparing. One was white with green vertical stripes, and the other one was white with a green circular pattern that was random.

Lita: "Well? Which one do you think matches my hair ribbon better?" She asked Gracy.

Gracy examined the shirts a little longer.

Gracy: "Um. I really don't feel comfortable choosing other people's clothing. I'm not very good at it." She stated

Lita: "What? You're not choosing my clothes." She laughed. "I just need a second opinion."

Gracy: "Oh."

Lita: "Now I think this one matches my ribbon a bit better than the other one. What do you think?"

Gracy: "Well…The one with the green stripes…"

Lita looked at it and then back at Gracy.

Lita: "Yeah? What about it?"

Gracy: "The color itself is lighter than your ribbon, but the one with the circle pattern has a darker green. They aren't an exact match but I would go with the one with the darker green."

Lita: "Hm. You mean this one?" She said holding up the one with the circles.

Gracy: "Yeah."

Lita: "See? Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" She joked

Gracy: "No. No it wasn't." She smiled

Both girls laughed and made their way to the register. Lita paid for her new shirt, and they made their way out of the store.

Lita: "So what else do you wanna do here?"

Gracy: "I'm kinda thirsty."

Then out of nowhere, Lita felt her stomach growl. It was loud enough that Gracy even heard it.

Gracy: "Oh my." She said kind of shocked.

Lita: "Um…haha…I guess I'm kinda hungry myself!" She said rubbing her empty stomach. "Wanna go for a burger?"

Gracy: "Sure. I don't see why not."

--

Rocky sat at his table alone while he waited for his order. He still had Gracy on his mind. He was just worried about how their friendship might have been affected by the whole ordeal as he stared out of the window.

Rocky: _'How can I make things right with her again? Sure I want to put that sicko scumbag behind bars, but Gracy's happiness should come first. It's only fair.' _He thought.

He felt a finger tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Tum Tum standing there.

Rocky: "Yeah Tum?"

Tum Tum: "Rocky you should have seen me! I was so close to beating your record on the arcade driving game!" He said excited.

Rocky: "Really?" He said a bit impressed

Tum Tum: "Well…Maybe not **extremely **close." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I still had maybe…300,000 points to go to be able to tie with you, but this was my best yet!"

Rocky laughed.

Rocky: "Well keep it up. Maybe one day you'll have some sort of miracle, and you'll be able to get the second place slot under mine." He joked

Tum Tum: "Hey!"

Tum playfully punched Rocky's shoulder.

Rocky: "What?" He said playfully

It wasn't long until the waitress came to their table with their order.

Waitress: "Alright I have an extra large pizza here with pepperoni and extra cheese." She said as she put the food on their table. "Can I get you boys anything else?"

Rocky: "No ma'am. We're fine for now. Thank you."

Waitress: "Anytime. Just let me know if you need anything. Enjoy."

Rocky gave her a nod and with that she left their table.

When Rocky turned back towards the table, he noticed that 3 slices were already gone. Tum Tum had already dug in and began to help himself. Tum looked up from his food at Rocky.

Tum Tum: "Hey. Aren't you gonna have any?" He said as he finished his first slice.

Rocky: "I will if you leave some for me!" He laughed

Rocky took one slice and put it on his plate. He slowly began to eat it.

Tum Tum was on the third slice on his plate. Just when he was about to bite into it, he stopped. A thought had crossed his mind.

Tum Tum: "Hey Rocky?"

Rocky: "Yeah?" He said with a bit of food in his mouth

Tum Tum: "Earlier today you said that you had something on your mind. I know you said you wouldn't tell me, but I need to know. What was it?"

Rocky was quiet for a moment.

Rocky: "Um…"

Tum Tum: "It's not anything bad. Is it? Did something happen to you?" He said concerned

Rocky: "Well it's not me. It's about a friend."

Tum Tum: "Gracy?" He said randomly

Rocky: "What?! How did you know?" He said surprised

Tum Tum: "I don't know. I just kind of…guessed is all. What? Is something wrong with her?"

Rocky: "Yeah."

Tum Tum: "Well what is it?" He said getting a little more interested

Rocky: "I probably shouldn't tell you. Seriously." Trying to end the conversation

Tum Tum: "Awww. Why not?"

Rocky: _'Cause you shouldn't be hearing about fathers that are pedophiles to their daughters and become physically abusive to them. You're too young.' _He thought "I just have my reasons Tum. You'll understand someday."

Tum Tum sat back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest.

Tum Tum: "Hmph. I guess I will." He said a bit annoyed

Rocky: "Let's just put it this way. I did something that might have hurt her in someway when all this time I just wanted to help her."

Tum Tum soon got out of his little pouting mood.

Tum Tum: "How is she now?"

Rocky: "I don't know. I haven't seen her in a week. Not even at school." He looked down at his plate. "I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see me again. I feel like a jerk. I don't know what to do."

Tum Tum: "You know what I think?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Rocky: "What?"

Tum Tum: "I think that you put _**way **_too much thought into things sometimes. The simple answer was sitting right in front of you the whole time."

Rocky: "Oh really? And what might that be?" He said a bit sarcastically

Tum Tum: "Talk to her."

Rocky was silent for a bit. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of just talking to her. About making the effort to apologize to her. It was like common sense had come into the room and slapped him in the face.

Rocky: "Man. You're right Tum. You're right. I can't believe that I didn't think of that earlier."

Tum Tum: "I can't either."

Rocky: "Well thanks anyway Tum. I know what I have to do now. I'm gonna go by her house sometime to straighten things out."

--

Lita took another bite out of her burger when she noticed that Gracy hadn't even touched her soda yet. She just seemed to be out of it.

Lita: "Hey. You okay?" She asked in concern

Gracy: "Oh?...Yes. Yes I'm fine." She lied

Lita: "You sure? You don't seem like your usual self."

Gracy: "There's nothing wrong with me. Honest. There's no need to worry." She said with a weak and fake smile

Lita: _'Does she think that I'm stupid or something. A blind old man could tell something is wrong with her. Oh well. It's probably none of my business. Huh?'_

Lita then noticed something different about Gracy. She looked a little longer and noticed…

Lita: "Hey. Where's the flower that Rocky gave you?"

Gracy: "Oh. Um…"

Lita: "Why aren't you wearing it today. Usually I barely ever see you without it, but now…"

Gracy: "I…um…"

Lita instantly caught the hint.

Lita: "What? Did something happen between the two of you? You did tell him how you felt right? Oh no! Don't tell me that he doesn't like you back!" She said in a small panic

Gracy: "No it's not that. I wasn't able to tell him about it. Instead something else happened." She said with shame in her voice

Lita suddenly became even more interested in the story.

Lita: "Something else? Like what?"

Gracy: "I shouldn't."

Lita: "What? But aren't we friends? You can trust me Gracy. You know that."

Gracy thought to herself a little longer until she finally gave in.

Gracy: "Well…Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this. Okay?"

Lita: "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Gracy let out a sigh.

Gracy: "Okay. So here is what happened…"

She told Lita about the night that Rocky found out how her father had physically abused her and how she stormed off away from Rocky leaving him alone that night.

Gracy: "But the part he doesn't know about is…"

--

Rocky and Tum Tum had just made it home. Just as Rocky unlocked the front door and opened it for Tum, he began to walk back out. Tum Tum turned around when he noticed.

Tum Tum: "Hey. You're going now?" He asked

Rocky: "Yeah. I just don't think that this is something that I can put off. Not even for another day."

Tum Tum: "Well good luck. You might need it." He said with a quick thumb up.

Rocky: "Thanks kid. I won't be gone long. I Promise."

Rocky got on his bike again and made his way to Gracy's home. As he got closer, he noticed someone walking down the street away from Gracy's house towards him. He tried to guess who the person was from a distance.

Rocky: "Huh? Is that…?"

He squinted his eyes.

Rocky: "Lita? What's she doing here?"

Lita saw Rocky and instantly recognized him. Her face lit up with excitement. She began to run towards him while she waved and called his name.

Lita: "Rocky! Hey! Over here!" She shouted energetically

Rocky smiled as he road over and met up with her.

Rocky: "Hey Lita. What are you doing out here?"

Lita: "Oh nothing much. Just having some girl time with Gracy is all. We just came back from hanging out at the mall, and...(stops her self)…oh."

Rocky: "Lita? What is it? Is something wrong with Gracy?"

A weak smile appeared on Lita's face.

Lita: "Rocky…"

Rocky: "Yeah?"

Lita: "You know that there is something wrong with her."

Rocky was silent.

Lita: "I know about what her dad did to her. Pretty horrible stuff. I just don't believe somebody would do that to her."

Rocky: "She told you?!"

Lita: "Yes. She told me everything. I don't know if you know this yet, but Gracy…she…"

Rocky: "She what?"

Lita: "She needs someone Rocky. Someone like you."

Rocky: "Me?"

Rocky looked down and noticed that Lita held something in her hand. It looked familiar to him, so he had to ask.

Rocky: "Hey. What's that?" He said as he pointed to the object

She looked down and noticed what he was talking about and instantly remembered.

Lita: "Oh yeah! Gracy wanted me to give this back to you. It's your jacket."

Lita held it out to him, and Rocky took it back.

Rocky: "Oh…thanks. She must really not want to see me if she wanted you to give me my jacket."

Lita: "She wants to see you Rocky, but she just won't admit it. That's where you come in."

Rocky: "Hm?"

Lita smiled at him and began to walk by him. When she got by his side, she stopped and put a hand on his shoulder. They were both still looking in opposite directions.

Lita: "Please help her Rocky. You're the only one who can now."

And with that she left.

Rocky sat on his bike alone for a while and thought to himself about her words.

Rocky: _'I'm the only one who can help her? What does she mean by that?' _He thought "I have a feeling that I'm gonna find out though."

Rocky made his way to the house, and as he got closer, he noticed something a little bit different.

Rocky: "Hm?"

He got off of his bike and walked closer to the house.

Rocky: "The door is cracked open. Maybe Lita forgot to shut the door all the way. Yeah that must be it." He said to himself.

He knocked on the door,…but no response.

Rocky: _'I'll try again.'_

He began to knock on the door, but this time with a little bit more force. The door became even more opened which allowed him to see into her house.

Rocky: _'Maybe I should just go in and see her.' _He thought

As Rocky walked through the nice house, he noticed a noise. It sounded like…

Rocky: "…An instrument?"

He stood still a little bit longer until he finally recognized it by it's sound.

Rocky: "The violin. She's probably practicing. It seems to be coming from upstairs." He said as he looked up.

Rocky decided that he would follow the sound of the violin all the way upstairs.

Rocky: _'It sounds wonderful.' _He thought

When he made it upstairs he noticed a door near the end of the hall way with the door cracked slightly open with light coming through the opened part of the door. After a few seconds he noticed that she messed up on a part of the musical piece that she was playing. He heard a few sniffles come from the room, but the playing continued. He continued to slowly walk closer to the door, and she seemed to have messed up again. This time she began to cry and didn't continue. It was tearing at Rocky to hear her suffering the way she was. Gracy continued to cry until she heard an unexpected voice call out from behind her.

Rocky: "Gracy?"

Out of surprise, Gracy jumped up from her seat and the violin that she played had fallen out of her lap onto the floor. She quickly tried to wipe the tears away.

Gracy: "R…Rocky?!" She said with a shaken voice

Rocky: "Hey it's okay." He said calmly trying not to frighten her further

Gracy: "How…how did you get in the house?"

She wiped away some more of her tears.

Rocky: "I knocked on the door, but you must not have heard me. The door was still open, so I came in to see if you were okay."

Gracy continued to stare at Rocky. She was still surprised that Rocky was even there.

Rocky: "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Gracy: "…It's alright."

She picked up her violin and put it onto her bed. She sat on the bed next to it.

Rocky: "You sound pretty good with that." He complimented

Gracy: "Thanks. I usually play it when I'm…"

She stopped herself.

Rocky: "When you're…?"

Gracy: "Um it's nothing. How can I help you?" She asked kind of solemnly.

Rocky: "Gracy…(sighs)…You know why I'm here."

She looked down at her violin and answered.

Gracy: "I guess…I do…don't I?"

Rocky nodded his head and continued.

Rocky: "I know what happened to you Gracy. Chris…Chris told me everthing about Richard, and the real reason why you all moved down here."

Gracy: "He did?" She said with a bit of disbelief.

Rocky: "Gracy. Chris is your brother. He told me because he knew that you needed some kind of help to get through this. We all want to help you. We're your friends."

Gracy walked up to her window and began to stare out of it.

Gracy: "Rocky I…there is something else I must tell you. Something that not even my brother knows about."

Rocky walked a bit further towards the middle of her room.

Rocky: "…Yeah?"

Gracy: "It wasn't just my father…who abused me."

Rocky became a bit more surprised but contained himself.

Rocky: "Gracy…Who else then?" He said as he took a few steps closer

Gracy: "When I first came to the orphanage, I was only a baby. But as I grew up there, I was always alone. I never knew why I couldn't make any friends. Maybe because I was too shy, or people just didn't care about me. Who knows? Anyways, the trouble began when I was 3. One of the male faculty members had some sort of sick interest in me. Matter of fact, he was the head of the orphanage! His name was Mr. Langston, a man in his early forties with short brown hair, a long nose, and slim brown eyes. He would always find some way to single me out from the other kids and get me to be…alone with him."

Rocky: "Gracy…"

Gracy: "Please Rocky… Please let me finish."

Rocky nodded and remained silent.

Gracy: "First it was just simple talking. Then that talking turned into following, but then that one day was the day that I can't forget. It was my 4th birthday, but it didn't feel like a birthday though. I didn't have any friends or family to celebrate it with. The day went by as a regular boring day. Not one person wished me a happy birthday or even acknowledged my presence, but one person did."

Rocky: "Mr. Langston?" He guessed

Gracy sadly nodded and continued.

Gracy: "It was late. Everyone including me was already asleep. Next thing I know I feel someone tapping my shoulder telling me "wakie wakie." When I woke up, I saw Mr. Langston standing over me. I woke up in his office!...He found someway to carry me all the way down to his office without waking me up. I was really confused and a bit scared to why I was down there in his office with him so late at night."

Rocky: "…What happened?"

Gracy: "He…told me to take off all of my clothes. He said something about that's what good girls do. He said they do what ever he says now, and they keep their mouths shut later."

Gracy's eyes began to water a bit, but she held back the tears.

Gracy: "I did as I was told, and then he started to touch me all over…He even started kissing me. It felt so wrong, but I didn't know what to say to him. I was scared and confused."

Rocky walked further into the room until he was right behind her.

Gracy: "Then he…he…"

Rocky put one hand on her shoulder and turned her around. He saw that tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Gracy: "…He raped me Rocky…He raped me. It hurt so much. I was so scared." She said in tears.

Rocky quickly pulled her into a hug, and during the hug she bursted into uncontrollable sobs as she hugged him back.

Gracy: "Oh Rocky! Why did he do this to me?!" She said in tears with her voice muffled in his shirt

Rocky: "Shhhh. It's over now. I'm here." He said in a comforting whisper

Rocky just held her. He continued to comfort her until she was able to calm down. They both sat on the bed while she regained herself.

Gracy: "I…never said a word after the incident. I was trying to be a "good girl" like he said I should be. (sniffles) I just stayed away from him and tried to push the awful memory into the back of my mind. I tried to forget about it, but it continued to haunt me, but it was easier to push to the back of my mind once Chris came to the orphanage. He was my first real friend."

She was silent for a little while, but continued.

Gracy: "When my mom finally adopted Chris and I, we were so happy. I thought my life would finally be peaceful, and it was until…"

Rocky: "Your father."

Gracy nodded.

Gracy: "Chris already told you everything right? About what my dad was about to do to me and everything?"

Rocky: "Yeah he did, but…"

Gracy: "What?"

Rocky: "What about your burn Gracy? How did it happen."

Gracy touched her shoulder and frowned when she remembered the event.

Gracy: "My father was…a smoker. A heavy smoker at that. Before the day that Chris walked in on him about to do what ever he was going to do to me in my sleep, he…He tried to rape me. It was like an old wound was just opened back up again. The memories began to resurface again, but this time I was much older and I knew that wasn't what good girls did. I was smarter. I wasn't some dumb little kid. I fought back and tried to resist him, but he was still physically stronger than I was. I must have kicked him hard while trying to get away or something because he got really angry. Angry enough that he took the cigar out of his mouth and used it to burn my shoulder. I screamed. He said if I didn't stop screaming he would **really** hurt me. I was somehow able to get away from him that day, but the night of my first time being raped kept replaying over and over in my head. But I kept my mouth shut this time for my mother."

Rocky: "So this time it was for your mother."

Gracy: "Yes. She always wanted a husband, and he would always act like the perfect father when she was around. It made her so happy, but when we were alone, he'd turn into this creepy man who just wanted a piece of me the whole time."

Rocky: "And then you moved down here just to get away from him."

Gracy: "Yes."

There was a short silence between the two and Rocky finally spoke.

Rocky: "Gracy…I'm sorry about…"

Gracy: "Don't worry about it." She interrupted

Rocky: "But why?"

Gracy: "Rocky if you hadn't tried to help me the way you did, I would have never found some kind of way to move on. Thanks to you, I just realized that the past is the past. There's no changing it. You reminded me that I have friends here that care about me. It's time for me to look ahead towards a better future. Besides I feel so much better after talking about this bad memory and getting it off of my chest."

Rocky: "That's right. You can start out fresh. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Gracy took Rocky's hand into hers and looked right into his eyes.

Gracy: "Thank you Rocky. I hate being alone, and now…"

Gracy got up and walked towards her dresser drawer. She picked up the small flower that Rocky had first given to her and proudly pinned it to her shirt."

Gracy: "…I know for sure that I won't be."

Rocky and Gracy exchanged smiles. Rocky got up and went over to give her a hug.

Rocky: "Good to hear."

Rocky looked down at his watch and noticed the time.

Rocky: "Hey it's beginning to get a bit late. I should hurry back home. I promised Tum I'd be back soon."

Gracy: "Okay. I'll show you out."

Rocky: "Thanks."

The two walked downstairs and to the front door.

Rocky: "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Gracy: "Count on it."

Rocky: "Okay. Remember Gracy. We're all here for you."

She nodded and watched Rocky walk off to his bike and hop on.

Gracy: "Hey Rocky?!"

He turned around.

Gracy: "Thanks."

He gave her a comforting smile and watched her close her door. He then noticed something.

Rocky: "Hm?"

He looked around.

Rocky: _'That's strange. Could have sworn I heard something. Nah. It's probably nothing.' _He thought blowing it off.

He began pedaling his bike all the way home.

**End of Chapter!**


	9. Dangerous Possiblities

**Author's Note: **Hello there everyone. I have been having some recent issues lately that has prevented me from writing. I just had a recent death in my close family, but now I'm back. I will do my very best to finish up this story in timely fashion, but please bear with me. I will post the next chapter as soon as humanly possible okay? Right now it's just so hard to focus with so much going on, but I **will **finish this story. Count on it. Please submit reviews and feel free to email me about my stories and even submit your own ideas to me about what I should write about. It's appreciated. _**~3ninjasfan**_

Colt and Lita were both together at their favorite hangout spot in the mall. The arcade. They were both playing a game of air hockey and as the game came closer and closer to an end, it got pretty intense. The game was tied at 9 to 9 so far, and now they were both playing for game point. The air hockey game went on a lot longer than both had expected it to go on, and fatigue began to kick in for the both of them. Of course both of them put on acts trying to make it look like they weren't even tired.

Colt: "Do you think…(hits puck)…you can do better…(hits puck)…than that?" He said as a few drops of sweat dripped down the side of his fore head.

Lita: "I should say the…(hits puck)…same for you." She said and then began to lick her bottom lip.

Lita tried the straightforward strategy that she always uses. She'd put all of her energy into one powerful hit and beam the puck straight ahead. The puck would move so fast that people sometimes lose their nerve and end up moving their hand. Colt on the other hand did the old fashion ricocheting puck trick. He'd smack the puck against the sides of the table making it bounce in random directions that will usually confuse the opponent. Colt's strategy usually works perfectly, but Lita was on her A-game today. She just kept returning the puck no matter how many times he bounced it.

Lita: "Your arm getting…(hits puck)…tired from doing all of...(hits puck)…those tricks yet?" She teased

A competitive smirk appeared across Colt's face again.

Colt: "Tired?...(hits puck)…I don't even know the…(hits puck)…meaning of that word."

The two continued to play nonstop with the tension building up until Colt hit the puck just a _little_ bit too hard…okay I lied. He smashed that sucker…so hard it flew off of the table and into the back of some kid's head playing a sniper shooting game. Of course it completely threw the kid off and he ended up losing the game.

Kid: "Ow!" He shouted as he rubbed the back of his sore head

Colt: "Whoops…" He said as he winced.

Lita turned around from the kid who got smacked with the puck towards Colt.

Lita: "Uh…Maybe we should take a break." She negotiated

Colt: "Agreed…" He said nodding with a bit of laughter he tried to hide.

The two quickly made their way out of the arcade, and went to sit on the giant fountain that stood in the middle of the mall. Colt just sat there leaned over with his elbows on his knees as Lita sat next him turned around with one hand in the water making circular motions.

Colt: "So that game got pretty heated didn't it?"

Lita: "I'll say." She said still looking down into the fountain water.

She then looked up from the water at him.

Lita: "So you tired?"

Colt gave a joking smile and laughed.

Colt: "Me? (laughs) No of course not." He said getting a little bit too cocky

Lita: "Well I'm beat. I feel like my entire arm might fall off."

Colt: "Well that's what happens when you play with the pro's. We never experience such pain. That's why we- OW!" He winced while grabbing his shoulder

Lita raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Lita: "You were saying?" She teased

Colt gave her somewhat of an annoyed look and confessed.

Colt: "Alright so **maybe** I overdid it a little back there…just a little."

Lita: "Riiiiight." She said trying not to laugh

Colt: "Well it's not like you're not in any pain either."

Lita: "Yeah, but at least I was actually able to admit it." She let out her held in laughter.

Colt: _'Ugh. She's right.' _He thought

Lita turned around from the fountain and noticed someone in one of the clothing stores.

Lita: "Hey it's Jane! Jane is working today!" She said excited. "Let's go see her."

Jane is one of Lita's cousins that recently got a job as a cashier in the mall. Lita would drop by to visit her every time she came.

Colt: "Ugh. Do we _really_ have to?" He complained

Colt hated to be drug along just to see Lita's cousin. He didn't hate the girl or anything, but he felt he had better things to do than hear girls yammer on about any and everthing.

Lita: "Oh come on! We'll only be there for a minute!" She said while pulling his arm trying to force him to come along.

Colt: "Hmph. Fine, but I'm counting 60 seconds the moment you start talking."

Lita was a little annoyed by that comment, but didn't show it anyway. They both walked over to the store and saw that Jane had just finished ringing up a customer. She then heard her name yelled.

Lita: "Hey Jane!"

Jane flinched when she heard her name yelled so loudly in that little store. When she looked up she realized that all the customers in the store were staring at the entrance. She looked over and realized who it was.

Jane: "Lita?" She said as Lita and Colt came over

Lita: "What's up with you Jane? Workin hard?" She said with an excited tone

Jane let out a sigh.

Jane: "You know I'm only like 8 feet from the door. You didn't have to shout my name. Now everyone is staring." She said looking around a bit embarrassed. "So what is it you're here for anyway?" She asked

Lita: "Huh? Why do you have to assume that I always want something? I'm not like everyone else you know."

Jane: "(Sigh) Sorry."

Lita: "(laughs) It's okay." She said waving it off

Colt: "40 seconds." He said tapping his foot impatiently

Jane looked past Lita and noticed Colt standing there.

Jane: "Is he in a hurry Lita?" She questioned

Lita: "Yeah, but don't worry about him. How is your job so far? I hope you like it."

Jane: "It's…okay I guess. I keep the store clean and ring up customers every once and a while, but other than that it's just pretty boring. I just wish that my shift would hurry up and end already."

Colt: "31…30…"

Lita shot Colt a look, but it didn't phase him.

Lita: "Jeez Colt. Could you at least count in your head or something?"

Colt: "Ugh. Just hurry."

Lita rolled her eyes.

Lita: "Yeah yeah sure."

Jane: "Well now that I've thought about it…"

Lita turned from Colt and back to Jane with open ears.

Lita: "What?"

Jane: "About a few days ago. This customer approached me at the counter."

Colt stopped his counting and began to become a bit interested. He went and stood next to Lita.

Colt: "Go on." He told her.

Jane: "Well this man. He came into the store and started asking me all sorts of questions."

Lita: "Well Jane. He was a customer, and that _is _what they do." She said a bit sarcastically

Jane: "No you're not hearing me. These weren't store related questions. He just came up to me and started asking me if I knew someone. I know that doesn't sound too out of the ordinary, but there was something about him that made me feel…uncomfortable."

Jane's face twisted a bit when she said that.

Colt: "What did he ask you exactly?" He said becoming more serious.

Jane: "Something about some girl. He'd ask me if I had seen her here, who she hangs out with, when she comes here, and even…where she lives."

Lita: "What did he look like? Do you remember Jane?"

Jane: "He is a grown man in about his thirties or so I believe. He wore a large black overcoat with the collar up. The sight of him and the way he asked me those questions just kinda sent shivers down my spine. Way creepy."

Colt: _'It couldn't possibly be…but how? Why would he come all the way down here just to look for her?' _He thought. "Um…Did he mention anything else, and did you tell him anything?"

Jane: "Nope. Apparently he's been all around town asking about this person, so I'm not the only one that he spoke with."

Lita looked at Colt with a bit of a concerned look.

Lita: "Colt...?"

Colt: "Yeah." He nodded "Thanks for the info Jane."

Jane: "Um…you're welcome, but what exactly is going on here?"

Colt: "Nothing to actually worry about. It's no big deal."

Lita: "Yeah. See ya Jane, and have a good one!" She smiled

Jane: "Okay. You too." She smiled back

Colt and Lita decided to leave the mall and head back to the house. They talked as they made their way to their bicycles.

Lita: "Colt?"

Colt: "Yeah?"

Lita: "You know about the whole story don't you? You know. About Gracy?"

He nodded.

Colt: "Rocky told me everything that I needed to hear…, and more than I wanted." He said regrettably.

The two came to a stop once they were at their parked bicycles.

Lita: "Do you think it could be Gracy's dad that came here asking questions about where she was?"

Colt: "There's a good chance. Anyway I'm worried about her. Let's just find Rocky. He'll know what to do."

The two got onto their bikes and rushed home.

--

Meanwhile, Rocky was over at Gracy's home spending some time with her. The two went for a walk around the block and talked about things. You know anything not having to do with Gracy's dad. Rocky just finished telling Gracy about all of the crazy adventures he and his brothers had back in the past.

Gracy: "Wow. I never knew that you and your brothers could have such adventures at that age." She said to him amazed

Rocky: "Yeah, and neither did we." He said with a little laugh

Gracy: "Were you ever…scared?" She asked curiously

Rocky: "To be honest with you I did get a bit scared at times when things would get out of hand. But it was mostly for my brothers. I just kind of had this thought in the back of my mind that I didn't want anything bad to happen to them. I guess it's just the big brother in me I guess."

Gracy: "What about yourself?"

Rocky: "I don't think about myself when there are others involved that need protection."

Gracy: "Oh." She said a little flushed

Lucky for her though, Rocky didn't see it.

Gracy: "So you still go to your grandfather's cabin every summer?"

Rocky: "Yeah. It's a lot of hard work, but loads of fun."

Gracy: "Must be. What is your grandpa like anyway?"

Rocky: "He's pretty cool. He's a strict yet reasonable sensei, but can be a bit of a goof ball at times. But that's what makes us want to go back every summer."

Gracy: "That's very great. That sounds like something that Chris would love to try someday."

Rocky: "Maybe he can, and maybe you two should come along one day too." He offered with a smile.

Gracy: "Oh no. Not me. I could never do it."

Rocky: "How do you know? You haven't even tried it yet."

Gracy: "Trust me on this one. I know."

Both of them laughed, and as they walked, Rocky noticed something out of the corner of his eye as a car rode by.

Rocky: _'Is this guy lost or something? This is the 4__th__ time that he has circled the neighborhood by now"_

A hand came in front of Rocky's face waving to get his attention back.

Gracy: "Rocky?"

He snapped out of it.

Rocky: "Yeah?"

Gracy: "Are you alright? Is something wrong?" She said looking into his eyes with concern

Rocky: "Um no. It's nothing. I should get you home. Is that okay with you?"

Gracy: "If you say so Rocky."

They turned around and walked back to her house. It took a few minutes, but they eventually got there. Rocky had just walked her to her door. There was a bit of silence until Gracy began to speak.

Gracy: "Um…Rocky?" She said shyly

Rocky: "Yeah Grace?"

Gracy: "…Thank you…you know…for everything." She said letting out her shy smile.

Rocky smiled back at her.

Rocky: "Hey it's not a problem. That's what friends are there for."

He put one hand on her shoulder. Gracy's heart at that moment was ready to jump out of her chest, but she held it all in.

Rocky: "I'll see you again tomorrow?" He asked

Gracy: "Yes. I'll look forward to it."

Rocky: "Great. This time it's gonna be the whole gang, so we'll really have something to do okay?"

Gracy: "Okay. Thanks."

Rocky: "You're welcome. Take care of yourself Gracy. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he walked towards his parked bike.

Gracy: "Bye Rocky. I'll see you again soon." She said while she waved

Gracy continued to stare at Rocky as he rode off from her doorstep with a smile on her face.

--

Colt and Lita came into the house only to find that it was empty.

Colt: "Looks like nobody's home. There no cars parked out front." He said while coming in.

Lita: "I wonder where your mom went."

Colt: "Beats me. I just wanna find Rocky."

At that moment they both heard a loud noise in the kitchen. Lita nearly jumped out of her pants from the noise. She ducked behind Colt and grabbed a hold of his sleeve as she hid behind him.

Lita: _"What was that Colt? I thought you said that the house was empty." _She whispered

Colt: _"I thought it was too." _He whispered back to her

Lita: _"Could it possibly be burglars?" _

Colt: _"Could be. Stay here. I'm gonna go check it out."_

Lita: _"What are you crazy?! You can't leave me here by myself, and besides there could be more than one in here."_

Colt got a little annoyed, but understood where she was coming from.

Colt: _"Okay okay. Just stay close then. Got it?"_

Lita nodded her head and began to follow Colt closely as both of them made their way to the kitchen. The doors to the kitchen were closed and they could still hear the noise going on. Colt looked back at Lita.

Colt: _"Okay. On the count of three I'm gonna open the door."_

Lita: _"Are…are you sure?" _She whispered with a hint of fear

Colt: _"Positive." _He winked back

Lita: _"(gulp)"_

Colt: _"Okay. Here we go. 1…2…__**3**__!"_

Colt shoved the door open and stood in his fighting stance only to find…

Colt: "Tum Tum?"

Lita held her hand to her chest in relief.

Tum Tum: "Hey guys. What's up?"

Tum Tum was making a sandwich, and he was on the floor cleaning up the cup of spilt milk that he dropped which made the noise.

Colt: "Oh nothing much. We only thought you were a burglar." He said a bit aggravated yet relieved

Tum Tum became confused.

Tum Tum: "Why on Earth would you think that?"

Colt: "Ugh. Never mind. Where's Rocky?"

Tum Tum: "I think he went to go see Gracy again. Those two have been hanging out quite a lot lately." He said in a teasing tone.

Colt ignored the joke and turned to Lita

Colt: "Alright then. Come on Lita."

The two began to head out of the kitchen until Tum called after both of them.

Tum Tum: "Wait! Where are you going?"

Lita: "Oh it's nothing really Tum. You wouldn't be interested."

Tum folded his arms across his chest.

Tum Tum: "Hmph. Yeah right."

Colt: "Don't worry about it. We'll be back soon alright?"

Tum Tum: "Yeah." He said in a disappointed tone

Just as they opened the front door, they saw Rocky standing there with his house key in hand.

Colt: "Oh! Rocky it's you!"

Rocky gave Colt a confused look and started to walk into the house slowly.

Rocky: "Of course it's me. Wouldn't make much since if I weren't."

As Rocky made his way further into the house he felt Colt grab his arm to keep him from going any further.

Rocky: "Hey. What's the deal?"

Colt: "We have something to tell you Rocky, and it's important."

Lita came up next to Rocky.

Lita: "Yeah **really **important." She added

Colt and Lita went outside and Rocky followed. They all stood on the front steps of the house.

Rocky: "Alright you two. What's so important that you felt that you needed to drag me out here?"

Colt: "Rocky. Me and Lita were at the mall today, and we both saw her cousin Jane who works there."

Rocky: "…And?"

Lita: "Well. When we both went over to visit her and see how she was doing, she told us about some strange man."

This somehow gained Rocky's attention some more.

Colt: "She told us that he was going all around town asking questions about this girl. You know. Stuff like where she lives, goes, who she hangs out with."

Rocky's nerves began to get a tad bit shaky.

Rocky: "She didn't tell him anything did she?"

Colt: "No but you might want to let Gracy's family know. Just in case."

Rocky just stood there and quietly thought to himself.

Rocky: _'I don't believe this. Would he really come all the way from Virginia just to find Gracy? Why can't he just leave her alone? I wonder if I have seen him ye…'_

He abruptly stopped his thoughts.

Rocky: "Shit!" He shouted with a surprised face

Colt: "Rocky?!"

Colt said a bit surprised at his language. He usually doesn't say things like that unless something is really wrong. Next thing they knew, they saw Rocky jet off of the porch and to his bike. He got on it and began to ride.

Lita: "Hey! Rocky what's wrong? Where are you going?!" She shouted after him, but he kept moving ahead.

Colt and Lita just stood there clueless as they watched him zoom off.

**End of Chapter! Reviews are nice! Will update. Patience.**


	10. Ending Fears

**Author's Note: **I am almost done with the story! Hooray! I tried to update this chapter as soon as I possibly could, and I hope that you are pleased with it. Please leave reviews and send emails. Let me know what you think! The last chapter will be posted very soon, so hang in there! Thank you for continuing to read!

Rocky: _'How? How could I not have figured it out before?! I'm so stupid!' _He thought while he frantically pedaled back to Gracy's home. _'That __**had **__to be Gracy's dad. There is no other explanation!'_

Rocky continued to speed down the road as he zoomed past stop signs and went full blast as he came down hills. He couldn't remember the last time he rode his bike this fast before. Everything that hinted him about this coming event kept seeping into his mind as he rode on.

Rocky: _'The noise that I heard outside of her house the other day. That must have been him also! How long has he been doing this? Oh God I hope she's alright.' _He thought worriedly while he rushed back.

After the bike ride that seemed like an eternity, he finally made it back to her home only to see that...

Rocky: "Damn! The door's open!" He shouted to himself

He hopped off of the bike and let it fall to the ground. Rocky quickly made his way up to the doorstep and peered into the house.

Rocky: _'Where is she?' _He thought

Rocky continued further into the house, and proceeded to look around some more. The house was quiet. He wasn't sure if Gracy was even still in the house. He continued further until he made his way into the kitchen.

Rocky: _"Gracy?" _He whispered cautiously

…, but no answer

Rocky continued to call her name until he noticed something near the oven. He noticed that one of the drawers were open so he went and closed it. Just then he heard his name called.

???: "Rocky?"

Rocky jumped up a bit at hearing his name called out of nowhere. He turned around to see that it was only Gracy. He felt a little embarrassed that she found him in her home like that, but he was even more so relieved.

Rocky: "Oh (let's out a sigh of relief). It's you. Are you okay?"

Gracy gave him a weird look.

Gracy: "Uh…of course I'm okay. Are **you **okay?" She said a bit confused "What are you doing back here anyway? Did you forget something?" She asked.

Rocky closed his eyes and began to rub his forehead as he thought about it.

Rocky: "I…I had to come back to check on you. That's all Gracy."

Gracy: "Check on me? What for? Is something wrong?"

Rocky walked over to her, and she led him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Gracy: "Rocky you're sweating. You must have rushed all the way down here. What's going on?!" She urgently asked

Rocky: "Well…it's…" He said still a bit out of breath.

Gracy cut him off.

Gracy: "Hold on. Let me get you some water." She said as she got up.

Gracy quickly walked out of the living room and into the kitchen leaving Rocky all by himself. Rocky just sat there as he began to calm himself down. He wasn't necessarily scared. He was just exhausted from the long bike ride he put most of his energy into. He put his face into both of his hands and began to concentrate, but the concentration was soon broken.

Gracy: "AHHHHH!"

Rocky's eyes shot wide open, and his head popped out of his hands as he stood up.

Rocky: "GRACY?" He said as he ran into the kitchen to see…

Gracy: "Rocky help!"

He stopped at the kitchen entrance to see a man holding Gracy from behind as if she were some kind of hostage. One of his arms wrapped around her neck and the other hand was behind his back. Rocky's predictions about him being there were right on the mark.

Rocky: _'Damn.' _He thought "Are you…Richard?" He carefully asked

Richard: "So I guess you know about me." He said a bit frantic and defensive

Rocky looked at Gracy for a moment and noticed that she had mouthed something to him.

Gracy: "(Help me)." She mouthed horrified

Rocky knew that she was really scared, but in order for him to help her get away safely, she had to calm down too. Rocky gave her a quick "You'll be alright" look and turned his attention back to her father.

Rocky: "Listen to me sir…You have to let Gracy go. What you're doing to her might end up scarring her for the rest of her life. You can't have your way with her anymore." He said as he slowly approached the man.

Richard noticed as Rocky moved closer and began to panic some more. He pulled his other hand from behind his back. He was holding a butcher knife! He pointed it straight at him as if he was warning him to stay away.

Richard: "Don't come any closer!" He yelled while he shook the knife

Rocky stopped in his tracks. He put his hands up in front of him like he was ready to negotiate.

Rocky: _'Well that explains the open drawer. That's where he got the knife from.' _He concluded "Listen sir. I don't want to hurt you." He lied

He didn't admit, but after he found out all of the stuff he put Gracy and her family through, all he wanted to do was get his hands on him. He remained seemingly calm though for Gracy's sake anyway.

Rocky: "What you're doing is crazy. She's not a part of your life anymore."

Richard became a bit angrier.

Richard: "So then what? She's only a part of your life now? Hm?" He said a bit frantic and crazed.

Rocky: "Look. Just leave her alone now. You've put her through enough. She doesn't deserve this. It's over." He said as he moved in closer very slowly

Richard: "She doesn't have a say in this. She does what I tell her to!"

He shook Gracy while he said and it scared her making her scream. Rocky took in a deep breath and tried to think of something…anything to just get her away from him before he ends up hurting her or worse…

Rocky: "Listen to me. Just take a few moments to look at yourself. You're more than twice her age. You shouldn't be doing this!"

Richard: "Yeah maybe I shouldn't, but you can blame that woman for all of this!"

Rocky: "What woman?" He said a bit confused. "…Your wife?"

Richard laughed to himself as he fiddled with the knife.

Richard: "She was the girl of my dreams. She was kind, loving, and so beautiful. When we met it felt like destiny, but there was one thing that she would rarely and I mean RARELY ever give me!"

Rocky began to shake his head in a little bit of disbelief.

Rocky: "You two were barely intimate?"

Richard: "Bingo. The tease never wanted me. She just wanted her perfect little fairy tale family, so that's why I turned my attention…elsewhere…" He said evilly looking down at Gracy.

Rocky's hand began to ball up and shake with great resentment.

Rocky: "Just let her go. It's over for you. Do really think that **I **would actually let this continue?"

Richard: "Kid you're in no position to start with the threats, so just back off!"

There was a thick and uncomfortable silence that filled the air until…the phone in the kitchen started to ring! Richard got a bit spooked and looked at the phone that hung on the wall. This was Rocky's opening.

Rocky: _'Now is my chance!' _ He thought

Rocky ran forward and kicked the knife out of Richard's hand. Gracy let out a scream as Richard threw her to the ground to retrieve his knife that was on the far side of the kitchen. Rocky bent down quickly to see if she was unharmed. She seemed fine. He quickly got up and pursued Richard, but he was too late as he had already had the knife back in his hand.

Richard: "You're dead! You hear me?! DEAD!" He shouted maniacally

Rocky got into his ninja stance and watched him charge him at full speed holding the knife out in front of him. He easily dodged and kicked him in the back which made him fall to the floor. He waited for Richard to get back up. Richard refocused himself and charged him again. This time Rocky stopped him dead in his tracks. He landed three punches to his face and linked it with a spinning kick to his jaw. Richard fell to the floor as blood came out of his mouth. Richard stumbled to his feet again, but Rocky didn't give him the pleasure of attacking first this time. Rocky ran at him full speed in a fit of rage. Rocky kneed him in the chin and elbowed him in the side of the face. Richard fell on his back unconscious, but he felt that he was **far **from being done with him. Rocky kneeled over him and pulled him up a little by his shirt collar. He drew his fist back and it began to shake. Rocky was ready to end this man's life with a deadly blow to the face, but then he felt a hand gently grab his clenched fist. He turned around to see that it was Gracy.

Gracy: "That's enough…Rocky that's enough. You got him."

Rocky: "NO! He's going to pay for what he did!"

Gracy: "Rocky it's out of your hands now. We can let the authorities handle this now. You've done your part." She pleaded

Rocky: "HE'S MINE!" He yelled.

Gracy flinched back away from him a little bit.

Gracy: "Rocky? What's happening to you?" She paused. "What happened to the gentle and kind hearted soul who I first met in the garden? He wouldn't go this far? Please don't do this Rocky. It's over now, and I'm okay." She said with tears in her eyes

Rocky felt something was wrong with him too and he finally let go of Richard's collar.

Rocky: _'Was I actually thinking of…killing this man?' _He thought a bit surprised

He looked up at her a little longer then stood up to hug her. She smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged him back.

Rocky: "I'm sorry. I let my rage just completely take over me. You shouldn't ever have to see that side of me. I'm very sorry." He said while he hugged her.

Gracy: "Rocky…"

He let her go and smiled.

Rocky: "Look. I'm going to go call my dad to put this guy behind bars. Stay right here okay? "

Gracy: "Okay." She nodded.

Rocky gave her a comforting smile and left the kitchen. As Gracy watched him leave she noticed something was different.

Gracy: _'Oh no! My flower!'_

She looked down on the floor and noticed that the flower that Rocky had given her was crushed. It must have fallen off when Richard threw her to the floor. She got down on her knees and sadly stared at it, but she didn't know that Richard had somehow regained consciousness. As he lied there he looked around and noticed that Gracy's back was turned towards him. He reached out and grabbed the knife that was on the floor.

Richard: _"If I…can't have you…no one will." _He whispered to himself

Gracy continued to hold the crushed flower and sadly stare at it until she heard someone call her name.

???: "Gracy watch ou-huugh!"

Gracy turned around from to the noise, and her eyes widened in shock. Rocky was standing behind her facing Richard. Rocky looked like he might have stopped Richard dead in his tracks by acting like a wall between them…until she saw a few drops of blood hit the white tiled floor.

Gracy: _'No…' _She thought "ROCKY!"

Next thing she knew she saw a foot come out of nowhere and kick Richard in the face. He flew away from Rocky and into a wall. It was Colt! Rocky fell to the ground next to Gracy. She quickly got next to him with tears rolling down her cheeks. Rocky seemed to have passed out.

Gracy: "Rocky?!...Rocky speak to me! Please wake up!"

He didn't respond. Colt dropped down next to her and lifted his brother's head as to support it. He did his best to remain calm and take control of the situation like Rocky would have.

Colt: "Hey Rocky! Come on stay with me! You have to stay awake!"

Rocky's eyes began to crack open, and he saw the two over him hoping that he'll be alright. He then began to speak weakly.

Rocky: "Hey bro. Is…Grace alright?"

She reached down and grabbed his hand to let him know that she was there and safe.

Gracy: "I'm right here Rocky! I'm okay now!" She said trying to fight more tears from coming

Colt: "Just hold on Rock. We'll get you all fixed up okay. Just hold on!"

Rocky gave Colt and Gracy a smile and everything went black…All he could hear was his name being called.

--

Rocky woke up as his eyes began to slowly open, he immediately squinted because of the bright ceiling light. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a pretty comfortable bed. Then he realized that there was a hand gently wrapped around his. He looked to his right and saw his mother sitting next to him. Her head was on the side of the bed as if she were asleep. He finally realized that he was in a hospital. Rocky looked to his left and saw his dad standing at the window as he stared through it. He looked back at his mom.

Rocky: "Mom?"

She moved her head around a little bit and then began to raise it. When she noticed that he was finally awake, she got up and began to hug him.

Jessica: "Oh my God! Sam he's awake!" She said a bit hysterical

Sam turned around and noticed that he was awake. He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. He quickly came over and hugged him.

Sam: "Welcome back son. You gave us a scare for a while." He said ruffling his hair.

Rocky: "Thanks."

Jessica: "Oh honey. Does it still hurt? You're not in pain are you?"

Rocky reached down and touched his stomach where the bandage was. He felt some pain but held back the flinch, so his mom wouldn't get upset.

Rocky: "I'll be fine mom." He reassured her

Jessica: "I know you will sweety."

Colt and Tum Tum then came through the door. By the look of all the snacks they walked in with, it seemed like they both made a trip to the vending machines. When they both saw that he was awake, Colt smiled and rushed over. Tum dropped all of the snacks that he had and ran over as well. Colt began to hug him.

Colt: "Rocky you're alright!"

Rocky: "Yeah I'm fine now." He smiled after his hug.

Colt punched his shoulder (but not too hard because his mom was there)

Colt: "And that's for not taking me with you! You wouldn't even be here right now." He joked

Rocky shook his head and laughed.

Rocky: "Thanks bro."

Colt let out a brotherly smile.

Colt: "No problem." He said calmly

Tum Tum broke through and hugged him.

Tum Tum: "Rocky don't do that anymore! You could have been hurt!" He said in a bit of a whining tone.

Rocky: "First all the hugs, and now the lectures?!" He joked "I'm gonna get enough of those when I get home, so save me the trouble by giving them to me here."

Tum Tum: "Well…I'm just glad you're okay." He smiled

Rocky messed up Tum's hair a bit and smiled back.

Rocky: "Yeah me too."

A nurse soon came into the room.

Nurse: "Excuse me. Visiting hours are now over. The patients need their rest." She said politely.

Sam turned around and acknowledged her.

Sam: "Alright thank you. We'll be out soon."

She nodded and left the room.

Sam: "Okay son. You're going to be staying here for tonight okay? We'll be by tomorrow to come visit you."

Rocky: "Okay dad."

Sam then leaned over to whisper in his ear.

Sam: _"And don't worry about that Richard fellow. We got him, so he'll be doing some major time behind bars."_

Rocky: "Thanks dad."

Sam: "It's my job." He smiled back. "Okay kids. Say goodbye to your brother. We're leaving."

Colt: "Bye Rock. Get well soon man."

Tum Tum: "Bye Rocky! I'll see you soon!"

Jessica bent over and kissed him on his forehead.

Jessica: "Get some rest okay honey? I love you."

Rocky: "Love you too mom."

Sam: "Come on hun." He called to her

The two parents both made it to the door. Sam looked back at him.

Sam: "Get some sleep son okay?"

Rocky: "Alright dad. Goodnight."

He cut the lights out and closed the door. Rocky just knew that it was literally impossible to just go to sleep. Not after the crazy day he just had anyway! He just kind of laid there and tried to relax in the darkness. He was up on one of the high floors of the hospital, so he got a pretty great view of the city along with the starry sky. He continued to look out the window, and thought about someone important. When he was done staring out of the window he settled himself back into bed. He put both of his hands behind his head and began to think to himself.

Rocky: _'I wonder how Gracy is doing right now.' _He thought and then laughed to himself "Hopefully she's better than I am." He smiled.

**End of Chapter!**


	11. A New Beginning

Hi everyone! This is the **last chapter** of my 3rd 3 ninjas story, so leave lots of reviews for me! I really enjoyed pleasing all of you, and I hope that you continue to read my stories in the future! I'm doing my very best to get better, so I will keep trying to write. Be sure to send me story request by email, and if you want, you can send it to my youtube profile homepage. Thanks for keeping up with me! ~3ninjasfan

Nurse: "Good morning everyone." She said as she rolled the breakfast cart into the room.

Jessica was sitting next to Rocky's bed to help keep him company. Sam couldn't make because he had to fill out some paper work on a new case, so Jessica said she'd just visit him alone while the boys were at school.

Jessica: "Good morning." She replied back at her.

The nurse rolled the cart next to the bed.

Nurse: "Okay. I have breakfast hot and ready for you. Are you ready?"

Rocky: "Yes ma'am." He politely stated. "What am I having?"

Nurse: "Well let's see." (pulls off food lid) "It looks like we have a few strips of bacon, eggs, and some French toast. Do you like them?"

Rocky nodded to her.

Rocky: "Yes. I eat that stuff almost every morning."

Nurse: "Good." She smiled

She set the table over his lap as he sat up in his bed.

Nurse: "Let me know if you need anything else okay? I'll be right down the hall."

Jessica: "We will ma'am thank you." She said gratefully

Nurse: "You're very welcome. Enjoy your meal."

And with that the nurse finally left the room leaving Rocky and his mother alone.

Jessica: "Okay son. Eat up. You have to keep up your strength, so you can get out of here soon."

Rocky: "Alright mom."

He picked up his fork and stuck it into his scrambled eggs. He took a bite and soon stopped chewing. He turned to his mom.

Rocky: "Hey mom?"

Jessica: "What is it sweetie? Is something wrong?" She asked while running her hand over his forehead

Rocky: "No. It's just that I want to drink a soda with this."

Jessica: "A soda?" She said a bit confused

Rocky: "Yeah. A Diet Pepsi. Please."

Jessica let out a little laugh, but finally gave in to his odd request of having soda with breakfast rather than orange juice or milk.

Jessica: "Okay. I'll be right back. Eat your food okay?"

Rocky: "Thanks mom." He smiled

She got up and left the room. As soon as she was out of sight, Rocky pulled out his napkin and spit his half-chewed eggs into it.

Rocky: "Blech! These eggs taste like rubber! I guess the rumors about hospital food aren't _**rumors**_ anymore." He said while he threw the filled napkin on his plate and pushed it away. "I'd rather starve. Not even Tum Tum would eat this!"

Rocky then heard footsteps, and quickly pulled the tray back to him and hid the napkin filled with chewed eggs.

He started to speak while he frantically tried to fix his plate to make it look normal. He began to speak without even looking up.

Rocky: "Well that was quick mom. I didn't expect you t-" He stopped himself when he figured out who it really was. "Gracy? Gracy is that you?"

Gracy stood at the door with a simple and pleasing smile.

Gracy: "Yes it is Rocky. It's great to see you're doing better now."

Rocky: "I'm glad to see you too. How are you?"

Gracy: "I should be asking you that question." She laughed. "How are **you** doing?"

She came towards him and sat down in the chair Jessica was sitting in.

Rocky: "Honestly?"

Gracy: "Yes?"

Rocky: "I'm not going to make it…"

Gracy: "What?!" She said shocked

Rocky: "…that is if I'm forced to eat this hospital food for another full day." He smirked

Gracy playfully slapped his arm and laughed.

Gracy: "Don't play around like that! You really had me scared."

Rocky: "Sorry. I just couldn't resist." He said with an innocent laugh.

It then became silent.

Gracy: "Rocky?"

Rocky: "Hm?"

There was another quiet moment between them as she thought about what she might say to him.

Gracy: "Why are you always being my hero?"

Rocky let out a charming smile.

Rocky: "I told you. I always protect those that I care about. I protect the people that are important to me."

Gracy: "Important to you? You mean that?"

Gracy began to blush, but this time Rocky saw it. He sat up in his bed and got a little bit closer to her. He began to look straight into her eyes.

Rocky: "Gracy. I do **more** than care about you." He got a little more serious

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Gracy: "Rocky…"

Next thing she knew he had already leaned in and began to kiss her romantically. It felt like her heart had skipped a beat. It was like some kind of dream…but it was real…very real. She closed her eyes and accepted his kiss, and it sent a warm feeling all through out her body. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other leaving yet another silence.

Rocky: "Gracy…There is just something about you that…I can't explain it."

After she regained herself, she looked at Rocky a bit longer and smiled. Gracy put her hand on one of his cheeks.

Gracy: "I don't know where I'd be without you." She said with a tear falling from her eye. "Really. I honestly don't know."

Rocky reached up and gently wiped it away.

Rocky: "You shouldn't cry so much. It makes it harder to look into your eyes."

She grinned and took his hand.

Gracy: "Thank you Rocky. I think…I think I'm going to like my new life here. No…I **am **going to like my new life here, and that's a fact."

Rocky: "I know you will. Why don't we just officially call this day…your new beginning?"

The two continued to lovingly stare deep into each other's eyes.

**THE END!**


End file.
